Road to Ruin
by Daggon'dora
Summary: Rated for sex and future violence. Slade has gotten himself a new apprentice, one much more loyal then the others. Or is he? Do the plans of this dark shade coincide with Slade's? And who is this person from Raven's past? RaeBB, OCJinx (Kinda gets a
1. Devoted Apprentice

Prologue, Devoted Apprentice.  
  
This place. Five miles below the Sahara desert, yet somehow not a speck of sand or dust to be seen. It had a dank, burnt smell, like the steam from a piece of wood when you put it out. Because of the constantly shifting sands and the lack of a map, this place could only be reached by dark magical forces, and the entire room pulsated with it.  
  
Along the walls were depictions of great catastrophies through out history, some famous, others unknown. The most recent was that of an army, each soldier rotting at the seems. The warriors ripped at voth enemy and the soil itself, leaving it completely barren in thier wake. At the head of this army, stood a shadow with eyes. Just looking at it struck fear into the heart of any that knew the legends, but they had all passed centuries ago into the darkness of forgotten empires.  
  
In the center of the room lay a perfect semi sphere, dug three feet down and six foot across. Along the sides of the indent was a row of candles seperated by arcane symbols scratched sharply into the granite floor. Five iron shackles lay limp in the center, connected to the walls by chains. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this room was used to either summon and/or banish any number of entities. To the two standing together beside the row of candles, it was only a question of what it would bring forth.  
  
The shorter, female person grimaced at the smell devouring even her sense of taste. Her pink hair pulled into an odd pig tail like shape, she didn't look like the type of being that would even be able to find a way to enter this place. Her pink eyes moved over the floor once more, then returned to the man who had hired her. Jinx didn't like being here, and she was going to make her oppinion known. ''Are you sure about this? I mean why not find someone from Hive, or off the streets. I can't believe it's that hard to find a decent apprentice. You are offering so much after all.'' Her comment was rewarded with a slap that sent her flying across the room.  
  
''Child, I will not explain my actions to someone who couldn't comprehend them anyway. Now hurry and fetch my book.'' The man was tall, muscular and definately skilled in the art of fighting. His voice was condicending no matter his mood, and the one eyed mask he wore only sealed his dominant appearance completely. He resumed his stance, feet spread, head tilted slightly up and both hands folded behind his back. His eye trained in the distance, Slade remained unmoving for several moments.  
  
Jinx was still recovering from the blow to her ego. Sure he had hit her in the face, but before that no one had ever struck her, not like that. It was the hit of someone who had no use for the person they were hitting. Struggling to her feet, she quickly ran to retrieve the ancient tome that sat beside the far West wall. Returning, she held the book out with two hands, as if the artifact might at any second leap from her hands so as not to be touched by Slade.  
  
It did not try to flee however, settling into the man's hand as the other flipped through to a premarked page. Slowly he looked into the center of the circle, his voice deepening unnaturally by the magic that surrounded them. ''Agrathas, Selos, Nargadar.'' Each word was said with slow and deliberate precision, allowing them to sink into the very foundation of the place.  
  
For several minutes nothing happened. Slade stood with arms spread as if to welcome a newcomer, while Jinx simply stared with curriousity finally winning her over. Even anticipating anything, niether expected an enourmous gust of wind to move in a clockwise rotation around the edge of the indent. The lit candles dimmed signifigantly, while the speed of the air picked up enough to threaten taking either of them along for a ride. Wind still blowing, a voice could be heard booming from a distance that was unspeakable, not one of miles, but of dimensions. ''I have heard your summons, but you have failed to specify what being you wish to convers with. This error should result in your banishment from existance, but I feel it is my responsibility for writing that damnable book to begin with. Now choose your curse, lest I change my mind.''  
  
Slade flipped through the book as fast as his fingers would move, he had thought a creature would simply come. How was he to know he had to name the beast. Finally he came upon a name that was on countless pages, if not all of them. He wasn't sure if it was a creature or not, but it was worth a try at this point.  
  
''I SAID CHOOSE MORTAL!!!! MY PATIENCE GROWS SHORT.'' The room shook with emphassis on the words 'mortal' and 'short' , leaving both living beings in concern.  
  
''I wish to summon.....'' Slade hated being unsure, so why was that emotion baring it's ugly head now? ''Hex.''  
  
''HIM? YOU WANT TO SUMMON HIM?'' This time the great sound that would shatter most peoples eardrums was that of laughter. Whatever deal had just been offered, this unseen being thought it funny. ''Very well,'' It's voice calmed quickly, leaving a drole tone. ''You must have alot of time, patience, and power on your hands to make such a request. You humans never cease to amaze and dissappoint me.'' With that the wind and the voice were gone.  
  
For almost a minute neither Jinx, nor Slade moved. Both simply gazed at the center of the sphere which was now occupied. For a second it appeared to be nothing more then a large black cloud, but with each instant afterward it shrunk slowly and expanded again. It looked like it was breathing, each breath making it smaller, until it was almost man sized. Then it began to take on a shape.  
  
The first thing to come visible were it's wings, easily a ten foot wingspan if unfurled, they looked like a cros between a bats and what a dragons might be like. Webbing covered the undetside, while hard scales of a red so deep there is no name for the color, covered the backs. The next seeable appendage was a prehensile tail, thick at the base and wrapping into an arrow head shape at the tip. Halfway down the tail was trapped tightly in one of the shackles, every so often a jerking motion tested it's strength.  
  
As arms and legs were revealed from the blackness, muscular limbs tore almost relentlessly at the manackles that now held each outcrop of his body. And Jinx told quickly that this was indeed a male, her eyes glimpsing the first manhood she ever had, and it wasn't even a man's. Her eyes trailed up to look over his chest, the powerfull crimson body infront of her was mesmerising.  
  
Silver hair seemed to erupt from the cloud that now covered only the head, trailing briskly down the back to slightly past the shoulders. Raising a clawed hand to his face, he clenched and unclenched, once again trying to break free. The shadow finally receading until it covered the majority of his facial features, staying there. Two silver eyes, matching perfectly with the hair, gleamed lightly from thier possition behind the shadows and bangs. A strong jaw was set firm as the creature looked up, a twin pronged tongue snaking out to lick centuries old dried lips. At it's full hieght, he easily stood head and shoulders, not to mention wings, over Slade. ''You summoned me human?'' His voice, unlike the one that had apparently brought him here, was unassuming and soft. It was the voice of both a wiseman and a fool. Which he was would be proven later.  
  
''Yes, I am the one who brought you here. You are to be my new apprentice. i will teach you everything I know of fighting, and ruling. How does that sound?'' Slade paused for emphasis before continueing. ''Or would you rather I send you back to where you came from?'' The look he was recieving was one of curriousity, but was quickly changed to amusement at the last comment.  
  
''Well, as interesting as that sounds, you don't seem to realize something. They won't take me back, therefore it is do as you say, or sit here bored as hell for all eternity. I suppose that makes up my mind for me then doesn't it? How do I become your apprentice oh mysterious masked man.'' The smile he gave Slade was enough to make even his skin crawl, but not enough to deture him.  
  
''Simple, I will find a way that you can prove your loyalty, then you will proform it. I think we should start with......'' He was quickly cut off by his female companion, standing on her tiptoes so as to whisper in his ear.  
  
''Boss, i don't think there is anything we can have him do if he has to stay imprisoned. How can he prove his loyalty if he can't leave?'' As she finished, she looked down at the creature in the pit's smiling face and swore she was it widen as he looked at her.  
  
''Don't be so surprised that I can hear you dearest sorceress. Your very words interlace magic into the air, and if there is one thing I know, it's magic.'' Turning from a surprised Jinx, the blood red being looked at Slade. ''If it is a symbol of devotion you want, that can be arranged.'' Without another word, he reached back and slammed his right claw into the flesh just inside his left wing. The combined sound of tearing scale and skin, the roar of agony from it's lips, the look of pain and the solicity that the muscles in his arms took on left no doubt as to his intentions. A second later a small pool of black blood formed at his feet, while a final jerk of his hand sent the dismemebered wing flying toward Slade and Jinx. Breathing heavily, he fell to one knee, his bloody hand clasped onto his other knee and his clean claw digging lightly into the ground.  
  
The sorceress edged forward, unaware that her foot knocked over one of the candles until it was too late.  
  
Like a mirage in the desert, he was gone. It was only a moment later that he reappeared behind Slade, holding the 'S' from his insignia before his face. Without so much as a word, he held it over the flame of one of the remaining candles, watching as it quickly glowed with heat and magic. When he looked at the two before him, he smiled. ''A show of devotion, of loyalty. If my wing doesn't do it, this will.'' Taking the enflamed metal, he pressed and held it firmly over his left eye. The smell of burnt flesh quickly overtook the room, leaving no question that what he was doing was real.  
  
When he pulled it away, the imprint flared defiantly back at all who looked at it, a glowing blue-silver in comparison to his dark red skin. Looking directly into the smaller man's eye, he frowned, taking on an almost military posture. ''Is that loyal enough for you sir?'' His voice, though still soft, was almost demanding to be told no so that it could incite some untold torture for repayment of his disfigurements.  
  
It was not. ''Much more then I imagined. You will do well, and learn quickly under me.'' Slade turned, opening the book once more and began reciting a portal spell to get them back to the surface.  
  
''Think I could get some decent clothing, Unless I get to fuck the pink haired chick, I refuse to walk around naked.'' His voice was childlike and immature for only an instant, then he looked at the girl who had been staring at him for some time in silence. ''What is it?''  
  
''How is it you know how to speak english, let alone the slang and cussing. I would think that you would speak some ancient language that has been dead almost as long as you.'' Her voice didn't shake, though Jinx's mind kept focusing on his earlier comment about fucking her. Did he plan on forcing himself on her? Would she really resist that much?  
  
''I have been trying to return here for some time, I love this place. I cam only close enough to recieve radio and television waves. I particularly like the Alien movies, the thought of humans actually winning is a hilarious prospect, don't you agree. Wait, of coarse not. You're human, for now, too bad.'' With that, he simply turned and walked away, leaving Jinx to ponder him over.  
  
''And what am I supposed to call that freak? I refused to call him boss or master.'' Her eyes never left his form, the way he moved slowly being imprinted into her mind.  
  
A bright green doorway formed from nothingness, thier exit had arrived. Slade stepped in first, and Jinx expected his new apprentice to fallow in tow. To her surprise he stepped backward, bowing and gesturing for her to enter first. With a suspicious eye she passed. His breath hung in the air above her neck as he leaned close while she walked by. ''You may call me Hex for now. But if I have my way, you will moan for me as Master.''  
  
He didn't need to see her face to know her reaction, this could prove to be entertaining yet. The stub of his already healed over wing jerked unconsciencely as he moved through the portal. Ah the sacrifices for freedom. He would have to drink to that later. That, and the foolishness of mankind.  
  
Ok, this was all done on a spur of the moment idea. I was trying for a new writing style with more description. Also I have this inscesant need to create a good villian. So if anyone wants to tell me what they think of Hex, I would appreciate it. Anyway, still looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested email me at  
  
Hope you enjoyed it Latta 


	2. Emerald dreams, blond nightmares

Shadows spread like storms of doom over the section of Raven's mind that was reserved for memories best left forgotten. Several took refuge behind her as she moved forward, closer to that which she never wanted to think about again. Something had happened, almost like when her anger had been unleashed, but somehow different. A psychic connection that was thought shattered long ago was reestablished. Still, for some unknown reason she couldn't figure out who or what was on the other end. Apparently she had done too good a job at sealing those thoughts away, now she couldn't even call upon them at will.  
  
All of her inner selves were searching as well, this was a major priority. It didn't take long to realize whatever had gotten out was long gone, and still with no way of knowing what it was. Worried as she was, originally she had come here for another reason entirely. Now it was time to take care of that.  
  
Leaving her other selves to thier own devices, she made her way to another section of memories. These were delicately formed doors, each of which held something dear to her heart. This was a place she visited seldom, and refused to let the other Titans even know existed. Not that they would expliot it, but for other reasons. The most important being that Beast Boy made recuring visitations in these places and times. This was not coincidence, he was the reason for alot of them.  
  
A single door stood out from all others, it's hinges and knob visibly worn. Inside was a secret, something no one but her knew she had. Without so much as a twitch from her, it creaked open. Steam flowed out in all directions, leaving a warming sensation as she entered. The bright light of the illusionary room forced her to squint to see through the thick mist. She tried not to smile as her green fantasy came into view.  
  
Beast Boy danced lightly around, humming loudly to himself. His head was engulfed with a towel, drying the shaggy hair on the top of his head. Besides this piece of white cloth, he stood entirely naked. After a few seconds the cycle began again, with him exiting the shower while begining to dry. His every muscle moved with a lack of rythum that almost became a rythum. Another moment and it reverted again. She had left that night after watching for a moment, so it would continue in this loop until it was replaced with a more entertaining memory. Not likely. She resisted the impulse to walk over and embrace his naked form, knowing it would only cause it to fade momentarily before starting again. She had fantasized about him a few times, but it always came out wrong somehow. It was something she couldn't put her finger on, but she knew there was something missing in her dreams.  
  
sighing softly, Raven backed out of the room slowly. Taking every second she could to watch that green form, she never noticed the dark figure move behind her. Then it was too late. Quicker then she could realize what was happening, a thick muscular arm wrapped around her neck from behind. Another grabbed her left arm, stretching it painfully back until it was pressed firmly between the back of her head and a strong chest. Though the grip was firm, it wasn't tight enough to cut off her breath. Not yet atleast.  
  
Before she could even attempt to call on her other selves, a harsh voice whispered into her ear. ''Don't bother Raven, they are all trapped for the moment. You just seemed too preocupied to notice.'' Her capture forced her forward, back into the door she had just exited. The harsh voice became a growl, ''Who is he? Why does he belong here? In your heart? This was once a place for only me Raven. Why IS HE HERE? THIS IS MY PLACE!!'' With each word, the being behind her punctuated them by squeezing her neck in jerking motions.  
  
Slowly, she began to remember. His face came as a blur at first, then became clearer. Dark violet eyes, shoulder length untamed hair, paled skin. It was HIM, it had to be. And if it was, he was right. This had once been his place, but that was a long time ago. Now she just had to figure out how to get away from this out of control thought, this meta-physical nightmare. He wasn't real, he couldn't be. The real man was safely locked away and no one was going to set him free any time soon. So now all she had to do was get away from his image, then seal it away again.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by another jerking choke from a tightened grip. ''What's wrong, can't even come up with my name any more? It doesn't matter. Tell me who the green one is.''  
  
The pain in her throat and arm was starting to get to her. Suddenly all she wanted was to be free of his grasp, even if it meant talking. ''He's Beast Boy, a friend of mine.'' Her voice sounded hoarse and dry, each word having to be scratched out.  
  
"Do I strike you as a fool, after all these years Raven? No mear friend is held within this hallowed place. But if he truely means so little to you then I will simply tear him apart, piece by piece and make you watch.'' His voice had settled some, but still sounded more like an animal then a person.  
  
Raven smirked, ''You can't do a damn thing, your only a mirage, an illusion. Put simply, you are powerless.'' Her smile was short lived, as the grip around her throat was clasped tighter then ever, momentarily cutting off her air completely. After almost two full minutes of no oxygen, he released her enough to breathe again.  
  
''You really think I am stupid don't you? Sure I can do nothing now, but that will change soon enough. I am breaking out Raven, and when I do, I am going to hunt you to the ends of the universe. For what you did to me, I will ensure a torturess existance for you. First, however, I believe I will make you watch as I kill this Beast thing slowly.'' The laughter filled her entire head, echoing through the endless stars.  
  
Her eyes wide, she barely spit out her next words. ''You can't.........'' tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the image of Beast Boy. ''I love him.'' She hadn't even expected it from her own mouth. the laughter imediately stopped dead.  
  
''Love? You....love him?'' Almost a whisper, the surprise in his voice was almost thick enough to cut. ''Then I suppose I have no choice, I have to create something special for him. Something painfull and special.'' There was no amusement in the sound of his words, only a dark promise. ''In fact, I will ensure you are the last thing he sees before he dies, and that it was your fault for loving him.''  
  
An image of Beast Boy lying dead at her feet, his blood covering her hands. It was too much to even imagine. As her windpipe was once again closed, her mind screamed his name.  
  
Beast Boy's head jerked to the side, his eyes searching the dark hallway that led to Raven and Starfire's rooms. He could swear he had just heard someone. A smashing sound from the telivision screen told him that Cyborg had probably just destroyed his virtual car, though for some reason he didn't seem to care. Dropping his controller, he stood. Mummbling good game, he started down the hallway. Each step brought him closer to Raven's room, and each step told him something was urgently wrong. Halfway down he began runing, sliding to a hault infront of her door.  
  
No one was supposed to go in, especially him, especially after last time. This was no time to second guess his instincts though, so he charged in after only a seconds thought. Looking around, he saw nothing out of place, not since the last time he was here. How anyone could keep thier room so clean he would never know.  
  
Even seeing nothing wrong, he had a strong sensation that something was off. Where was Raven anyway? Quickly he walked over to her mirror, the window to her mind. It didn't matter if he got into trouble for this, he had a bad feeling and making sure she was ok was far more important than any punishment she would force him to endure. And with her nowhere to be seen, this was his only way.  
  
He tapped the surface of the blass several times, after a moment aggrivation grew viciously within him. A look of anger coming over his face as he shook it with all his might, ''how do you make this stupid thing work.'' Just as the words left his mouth a swirling power pulled him down into the depths of the mirror. A second later he fell head first onto a familiar stretch of rock floating in the middle of an emptiness.  
  
Looking around, he could see neither Raven nor any of her inner selves. Closing his eyes, Beast Boy breathed deeply, slowly. He could still feel something wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Letting his insticts take over, he morphed into a large wolf and started running in a random direction. It was as if he was being called, by what or who he still didn't know, but he was going to find out.  
  
Opening his eyes, he found himself in a new place within Raven's mind. Varriour doors surrounded him, though he didn't look twice at any of them. Now he could smell her, she was close. She was also afraid. Coming around a large door, he saw her. He also saw a large pale man holding her, both thier backs to him as he charged forward. A dark gray cloak shrouded his shoulders, blond hair lying limply over a pulled back hood. A gray uniform stretched over his muscular arms and chest, combining into a tight gray pair of pants at the waiste. Black boots set firmly against the stone ground, supporting the wieght of both him and the limp figure in his arms. Eyes aflame with rage, Beast Boy gave a howl just before slamming into the man full force.  
  
Raven felt the choke hold on her release at the same instant that a feral howl ripped through the air. The sudden noise making her squint in the direction of the source, only t see a green blur. Her capture on the other hand saw exactly what was coming at him and prepared for the sharp teeth that he knew were coming for his throat.  
  
He knew wrong.  
  
Beast Boy shifted in midflight, slamming his gorrila fist into the side of the blond's head. This forced him back enough for the Titan to get between the two. A second roar burst from his chest, his arms swinging wildly at the quickly dodging form. Again a giant green fist caught a direct hit, right in the cloaked man's stomache, sending him flying backward.  
  
Landing in a squat position with his head down, the downed warrior began to laugh. Flipping his head back, he stared at BB with violet eyes. Familiar violet eyes. ''He really is strong Raven, this should be fun.'' He began to rise just as several of Raven's other sides bursts from no where, encircling and completely covering him. When they seperated again, he was gone, vanished bck to the dark place in her mind he had once been concealed in.  
  
Turning around Beast Boy gently wrapped his arms around her waiste, pulling her arm over his shoulder and helping her to her feet. With his free hand he gently lifted her face, looking at the bruises forming around her neck. ''Are you ok?''  
  
His voice seemed to break through her daze, because her eyes opened and she looked at him. Her eyes locked on his, slowly she leaned closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. ''I'm ok. Where is he?''  
  
Beast Boy shrugged, looking at where his opponant stood only a second before. ''Your other personalities came out and surrounded him, then he was gone.''  
  
''They must have sealed him again, back in the forgotten memories.'' Her face was slightly swollen from sudden blood circulating to it after so much time without oxygen. ''Do me a favor, don't mention this to anyone. Please?''  
  
''Ok, but only if you tell me who that was and how he got here?'' The concern was evident in his voice.  
  
''He was here, because once upon a time we were connected. Our minds were completely open to one another, we could travel freely between each other's thoughts. For a long time now I was able to put him in my past, to forget him. As long as I had him locked away, I wouldn't have to worry about him, wouldn't have to think about him. Now, I fear his physical form may be attempting to free himself. If he does, he will come after me, and probably you.'' Closing her eyes, she leaned further into his chest.  
  
''That still doesn't explain who he is. An old boyfriend? Someone you used to know, I don't understand.'' He laid his cheek on the top of her head, pulling her closer. ''I just want to help Raven.''  
  
Sighing loudly, she nuzzled against him. ''His name is Wren.............he's my twin brother.'' With that she fell silent, letting him take it in while she basked in his suddenly very protective form.  
  
''Alright Rae, it will be ok. It doesn't matter if he comes, it just means we will have to deal with him together. Even if you don't want the other's to know, we can do it together.'' His grip around her became firmer as he pulled her legs up with his free arm. Before taking a step he paused, something catching his eyes. ''Uhm, two more questions.'' This brought her eyes opened again, looking up at him as he stared into her face. ''What is this general area of your mind? I mean, I have seen the happy place, and the maze of depression, but what is this place?''  
  
Hesitating for a second, then saw no reason not to answer. She trusted him, more then anyone before. ''This is where my favorite memories are kept.'' Her voice was barely a whisper, her face still trained on his now surprised features.  
  
''Ok, one last question.'' He jerked his head toward the still opened door of him dancing in the shower. ''When exactly did you see that?''  
  
Raven closed her eyes again, ''Some other time Beast Boy, some other time. I promise. For now, just take us out of here.''  
  
Well, chapter two sprang from a bottle of tequila and the episode Nevermore. What do you think?  
  
Latta 


	3. Plans, plots and decisions

Violet eyes stared at padded white walls, yet not seeing them. A slack jawed look was drawn across the man's face as he dragged his forhead back and forth along the padding. Wren had been doing this since continuously since reestablishing his mental connection to his sister. He knelt only a foot from the wall with his hands strapped firmly behind his back, his entire weight pressing on his forhead.  
  
He hated this place, this room, this institution.  
  
Three years, he had been here three years. All because of that bitch of a mother and the betrayl of Raven. He thought he could trust her, how foolish. Softly, for the first time in days, he began to speak. Then his words took on a more musical tone, a hypnotic tone.  
  
''Blackbird,, oh blackbird,  
Why can't you see,  
Blackbird, oh blackbird,  
You can't hide from me,  
Soon you will watch,  
Your precious home fall,  
And the meddling green one,  
Will die slowest of all,  
Blackbird, oh blackbird,  
When I am free of this place,  
I will rip off,  
Your traitores face,''  
  
Smiling and sighing lightly, he began again. He would repeat those words a countless number of times, his voice haunting the halls of the mental institution. Many men and women, both patients and doctors prayed for silence.  
  
Hex stared at the moniter, watching every twitch and jerk of every muscle on each of the five heroes. He had watched all the videos that could be found, studying all the details. His head tilted up, his face was still covered in shadow even with the light overhead shining on it. Though his eye were blank, his mind was running over several scenarios.  
  
He was not clothed in a uniform similar to his new ''teacher'', though accomodations had to be made for his remaining wing and tail. The later of which now ended in a casing with an axe blade attached to either side. He had even adopted Slade's posture, both hands behind his back and feet spread. This was a conscience effort ofcoarse, a very uncomfortable position considering the extra appendage on one side and the half healed wound on the other.  
  
Feeling eyes on him, Hex took a long draw of air into his nose. It was her, the sorceress. He hated her, another human. Yet he wanted her too, an undeniable urge in his body contradicted the reasoning he had spent several lifetimes trying to instil in the universe. Humans were weak, desgusting creatures. It had been so long since he'd had a war within himself, he found it amusing. Almost as amusing as toying with her.  
  
''If you are going to stare, you might as well do it from a closer distance. Hiding in the shadows is not your strong suit.'' When no answer came, he half turned his head to watch her from the corner of his eye. ''What's wrong little girl? Are you afraid that the big bad demon is going to bite you?'' His eyes narrowed as he grinned at her, ''or are you afraid you will enjoy it.''  
  
The matter of face tone that he used in what was definately not a question broke Jinx's resolve not to answer him. Quickly moving across the room, she pointed at the red skinned creature. ''You are just an arogant asshole, you know that? You know what, you and Slade are perfect together. You are both pricks who wouldn't know how to treat a real person, let along a woman, if your very existance depended on it.'' Suddenly she wondered how he did that, she never let anyone under her skin like that.  
  
Turning to look straight at her, Hex leaned down until thier faces were just barely not touching. Silver eyes looked into pink ones. His smile widened, revealing his fangs. Pulling his tail around her back, he pressed the flat of the blades against the small of her back. This forced her to arche backward to keep from touching him. ''Was that an offer to teach me Jinx?'' His voice barely a whisper sent hot breath down her neck and chest. ''I believe if you are going to do that, I should get to see your credentials first.'' With one quick motion he pulled away, letting her land on her backside. A look of utter desgust was plastered over her face as she rose and left, refusing to give him the satisfaction of continuing the conversation.  
  
Flipping back to the screen, he waited a moment before addressing the masked man standing just in the shadows. ''I was suprised you didn't throttle her for those remarks.'' The smile had not left his face, but his eyes were narrowed in concentration.  
  
Slade stepped forward to stand beside his apprentice. His voice took on it's normal, supperior tone. ''She may have had a point, besides that display was perhaps more entertaining for me then it was for you. You do enjoy playing with her don't you?'' As he spoke the last words, he sounded almost amused.  
  
''Indeed. Now down to business. I have a way to take down these titans of your's. It will take some time, and alot of patience on your part master.'' Forcing himself to say the last word with a straight face was almost impossible, though somehow he pulled it off.  
  
''I have heard such promises before, they are difficult to keep.''  
  
''Not as difficult as you might think. My plan will succeed, and that one is the key.'' Pressing a button, Hex froze the screen on an image of a green lion tearing the head off of a Slade bot while a hooded figure levitated just behind it.  
  
''I suppose you will enlighten me?'' Slade stared up at his protege, his eye narrowing.  
  
''What's wrong Slade,'' turning they locked eyes and Slade was sure he witnessed Hex's grin widen enough to split the demon's head in half. ''Don't you trust me?''  
  
A dark green bird stared through the window from it's pirch, watching as the pale skinned woman slept peacefully. Her breasts rose and fell with her every breath, slow and steady. He had sat out here every night since the unspoken incident. Sometimes he thought she knew, others he thought she didn't have a clue. Suddenly he heard breathing becoming more erratic.  
  
Shifting into snake, Beast Boy used his wedge shaped head to nudge the windo open just enough to enter. Reverting to his normal form before he even hit the ground, he moved quickly to Raven's side. When he heard her speak, her words stopped him dead in his tracks. ''Oh Beast Boy......right there.'' Her voice almost a whisper as he stared at her almost purple lips with shock. He watched as she mouthed the words again, only more elongated and more throaty.  
  
Deciding to take a chance, since she might wake up when he left. Beast Boy leaned over and gently pressed his arms over her shoulders, whispering her name. ''Raven, are you alright. '' Her eyes half opened, met his. ''Is everything ok?''  
  
"Now that you are here, and not outside watching me. It felt so secure in your arms the other day. Is there any way you could hold me for a little while?'' She nuzzled closer to the side of the bed, giving him room to sit. Laying beside her, he wrapped both arms around her neck and waist as she turned her back to him. Repositioning himself so as not to get to excited about his surroundings, Beast Boy began to drift into a light sleep.  
  
He was woken immediately by a headlock. Raven's arms wrapped tightly around his throat as her still sleeping form levitated off the bed. ''You can't have him.....Never. I will kill you first brother, and you know I will. I love him dammit, he's my ..............''  
  
The lack of air to his brain blurred the words as he tried to think of a way to escape without hurting Raven. He could only think of fairy tales at that second for some reason, damn all of Star's books. Only one solution came to mind from that jumble. Changing into a snake long enough to turn around, he morphed back and kissed her on the lips. It was soft, yet forced, an odd combonation. And it worked.  
  
Unfortunately, it worked. They both fell head first to the ground, only the impact was more BB's head hits ground, Raven's head its BB's stomache. Groaning slightly, he picked her up and walked toward the bed. Gently so as not to wake her, he placed her back on the dark sheets.  
  
Turning to leave, he heard a soft whisper of a voice. ''No please. I want you to stay, stay with me Beast Boy.'' He couldn't refuse, so he walked backward, kneeling on the floor with her hand in his. Slowly he fell asleep, never knowing her words had never been a woken request.  
  
He opened his eyes sometimes later, suddenly staring into the most beautiful violet one's he had ever seen. "Gorgeous.'' A slight blush went over the goth's face as a black shroded pillow came over Beast Boy's.  
  
Both laughed lightly for a second, before returning to thier staring. ''Raven, I think there are a few things we need to talk about. Do you feel up to it?''  
  
A frown fell over her lips, ''If it's about my brother, I don't. And I am not sure I ever will.'' She slightly turned away, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.  
  
''That's no problem, you can tell me when you are ready. But about this other things.'' His face was an odd color as the blood rushed to it.  
  
''Other things? Ok, as long as it's not about Wren, I will answer anything.'' Big mistake.  
  
''Well, you remember that door where I saved you from........where the incident occured the other day?'' Slowly he was scooting closer along the bed toward her.  
  
''Yea, what about it?'' Honstly she didn't remember, not which door in particular it was, only that it was in her cherished memories.  
  
''Well, you said those were memories right? Things you hold dear?'' His voice was getting softer with each word.  
  
''Yes, spit it out Beast Boy.'' Raven's tone was becoming aggitated, though she tried to contain it.  
  
''I don't realy care when you saw me naked, but why was the memory kept there? Did I fall on my head before you left?'' When he looked at her, he had never seen so much color in her face before.  
  
Suddenly things all over the room started levitating and her eyes began to glow. ''Get out.'' The command was quickly heeded as BB ran for the door.  
  
Slamming the door behind him, he leaned against it for a time. Finally, sure he was safe, Beast Boy started walking down the hall. ''Maybe I should ask Robin or Cyborg's advice. They might know why I would be there.''  
  
Before another step could be taken, he was ripped backward with an enourmous black bird claw and pulled into the room. The entire time he her an elongated scream of anger. ''Get in here.''  
  
Firstly anyone who thinks my characters or storyling is cliche, or done to death can do one of two things. read and enjoy, or don't read. Secondly Hex is a completely original character with no background what so ever at the moment, though I do plan on giving him one, it has nothing to do with Trigon or Raven. As for Wren, the concept of Raven having an evil or insane sibling is indeed well used. But it is how that character acts and reacts to situations, other charecters and themselves that give them a uniquiness worth reading. If you find a character quit like Wren, do tell, I will alter him only slightly, to ensure a different story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.  
  
Latta 


	4. The Break out

Slade sat in "throne" contemplating his scarlet comrade, wondering if the first phase would work. It was a simple concept, but with intricate details that could be be decimated with even a slight miscalculation. The question was would he let Hex try, or tell him to let the master do the thinking. That would be foolish however. The design, if carried out correctly, was almost genious. Not beyond his of coarse, still it was a route he had never considered.  
  
After a moment of thought, it was an easy decision. Even if it failed, it would probably instill a hatred for them within the demon. If he hated them, he would fall deeper into Slade's grasp and try harder to destroy the titans. A win win situation. Placing one hand over the chin of his mask, he stared down at the silver eyed figure before him. "Very well, you have my resources at your desposal, but anything that excedes your previous estimate must be brought to my attention immediately. Understood apprentice?"  
  
Standing at attention, Hex's face remained emotionless. His mind on the other hand, his ego in particular, was screaming for him to leap forward and squeeze the mask until it caved in and gray brain matter leaked out over his claws. Forcing back a picture of himself devouring said brains, he nodded his head in submission. "Yes master." Each time he said that word he had to fight the urge to regurgitate. "I will send the bald child and the mutant to devert attention immediately."  
  
Quickly turning, Hex began to leave. "Hold on," the words stopped him short. Turning his head, he looked at the villian out of his eye. "What about Jinx? Don't you plan on sending her with them?"  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow, not turning further or leaving. "No." Simple and soft, his voice sounded as if the answer was something Slade should know already.  
  
"Then you are taking her with you?" His own eyebrow raising, he looked back into the other man's eyes.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it." This was getting bothersome, he had already agreed to let Hex handle it, so why asking about something so trivial now?  
  
"May I ask why?" This was going beyond toying with the pink haired sorceress, wiether it would challenge the scheme of things was yet to be determined. That was the point of his questioning, to descover the extent of this "relationship".  
  
NO YOU MAY NOT, his mind almost begged for him to say. Biting his tongue, he spoke evenly. "She is no warrior, mearly a human with minimal magic abilities. She should remain here, attending to safer tasks." He knew even as the word left his mouth that it was a mistake, though how severe he didn't know.  
  
The smile behind the disguise was almost visible, "I think she would disagree with you." Pointing at the opposite end of the chamber, pushing the white haired being to look into the enterance of the room.  
  
Jinx was on him in a second, slapping him across the face and screaming up at him. "You fucking dick, you think I can't fight? I'll take your head, shove it up your ass and kick you in yoru nuts and chin at the same time." Her eyes were almost purple from red viens popping out in rage. "Come on, right here, right now bitch boy."  
  
Hex's eye widened and visibly twitched as he stared at her, his teeth bared and grinding together. How dare she? First striking him, then refering to him as a bitch and mear boy in the same sentence. He had never been so infuriated. Forcing himself to put up with Slade was bad enough, he was atleast getting something out of that. But this, this irritating, arrogant little female HUMAN. How could such a creature have such gall, such..........he couldn't even think of a word. He only knew what he suddenly felt like doing.  
  
Jerking a red claw up from his side and before her, he prepared to back hand her across the face. Watching her stare at him, he swung his hand full force. At the last second, he halted his arm. She didn't flinch. The knuckles softly moving over her cheek, carressing the flesh. "I suppose that means that means she is coming with me. That is, if it is ok with you sir." There was no question in his voice, it was simply a comment. Therefor it recieved no answer. "After she gets dressed more appropriately."  
  
Jinx's eyes had began to soften, flared up at that. "What is that supposed to mean? What's wrong with what I'm wearing." When he smirked she looked down to see her bare breasts handing out, her shirt and bra ripped in four diaginal slashes. Two of his claws had even left barely seen red marks, though she still didn't feel any pain. Flipping around she stormed back to her room to change. "Jerk." She huffed the insult just before leaving the room.  
  
Hex's wing jerk upward, his tail muscles tightening unconsciencely. An almost forgotten relflex, though it's meaning was easy enough to decifer. Even Slade could read it without trying, putting all his effort into not laughing. Her bravery had awoken the demon's desires. His motions were stiff as he moved to leave, pausing for an instant before going in the same direction as the object of his physical thirst.  
  
Wren sat silent at the lunch table, enough tranquilizers running through his viens to knock out entire civilizations. He stared into a distant wall not seeing it, his food lying untouched on the table before him. His arms were chained to the chair he sat in, limp legs hanging over the edge. He never even realized someone sat across from him.  
  
The bright green scaled woman didn't move as two generic looking gaurds cuffed her to the seat. Her eyes were trained on the blond man on the opposite side of the table. Her eyes were yellow with virtical pupils that widened and thinned as she studied him. Her hairless head gleamed dully in the florecent light, her tail tip scratching lightly behind her pointed ear. It was him, the one who was singing. Her eyes fluxutating faster, she tried dwelving into his mind. It didn't work, which only impressed her.  
  
"What's your name handsome?" Though her voice was supposed to be seductive, it came off more as a hiss. When she got no response, it only made her change her approach. "I'm Chandra. What did you do to get here?" Again she recieved nothing, causing her to sigh deeply and shut her eyes. Her mind flipped through the varrious things that she could say, but she could only think of one last thing that might work. Taking a deep breath, she struggled to remember the dark melody that had sent her into the most peaceful sleep of her life.  
  
"Blackbird, oh blackbird,  
Why can't you see,  
Blackbird, oh blackbird,  
You can't hide from me.........."  
  
Violet eyes suddenly shifted to her's, his breath quickening and becoming audible. Slowly his mouth began to move, mimicking the words coming from her thin lips. As the lyrics flowed between them, thier voices reached the same pitch and tone. Standing Wren leaned until his face was halfway across the table, his eyes beckoning her closer to him. It was an irrisistible invitation.  
  
She leaned forward, thier eyes never leaving one another, until the tips of thier noses touched. Stil they sang, oblivious to the onlooking patients and the gaurs who were begining to march in thier direction.  
  
".....I'll rip off,  
Your traitoress face,"  
  
At the end of the chorus, two sets of lips intertwined in a mesh of scale, teeth and lips. Her fangs scraped along his bottom lip as she pulled away, though he either didn't notice or didn't care. The small trickle of blood traveling towards his chin was quickly forgotten by those around them. A guard tried to pull Wren backward, only to have him whip around with inhuman force and use the side of his blond head as a battering ram. The officer flew back, jaw broken and unconscience.  
  
Before anyone could react, the next uniformed blur was targeted. That was how the half demon saw them all now, living blurs. Screaming in rage, he ran, until his shoulder collided with a fleshy midsection. At that point he simply increased his momentum and put the guy between his large body and a nearby solid wall. Pulling away, he forced himself forward again several times, until there was no longer a barrier between him and the hard surface.  
  
Turning he slammed himself into the wall, shattering the chair and releasing himself in the process. Free of his constraints, he ran directly into the mass of guards running at him. At the last second he leapt over them, landing on the table he had been sitting at alone only a few minutes ago. Chandra smiled at him as he stared at her for a moment.  
  
She screamed in surprise as she was pushed, her head slamming against the floor with great force. She felt a foot press hard against her upper arm and two hands grab onto her shoulder. She watched in horror as he clawed at the scales along her tanktop, finally breaking to the tender flesh beneath. Then she screamed again, in pain as fingernails tored throught he skin and muscle, working thier way to between the bone. It only took a few minutes, though the men climbing over Wren and Chandra herself would have testified to a lifetime as he litterally tore her arm off.  
  
Yanking her from the ground, he stared at her remaining hand, guards still trying to pull him away and hitting him with anything they could find. Needles stuck out of varrious places, though the drugs weren't working. After a second of what could only be described of as thought, he leaned down and bit into her thumb. She started hitting him with her tail, to no avail. Finally he severed the thumb with his teeth and pulled her hand from the restraint.  
  
Slinging her bleeding and thrashing form over his shoulder he ran from the lunch room, down a random hallway. Seeing a window at the end, he sped up. Chandra's fighting had minimized due to lack of blood, so all she could do was shout in shock as they sailed through the glass into the cold night.  
  
She was freezing. It was sixty degrees out, she had been forced to march for several hours and she was cold blooded. Her thin lips shivered as she stomped to a halt. Whipping around she faced Wren, who once again looked very docile. "What were you thinking? I'm gonna die out here, so what was the point of bringing me?"  
  
Grabbing either side of her head, he pulled her closer until they were staring into each other's eyes. His gleamed with intensity. His voice was soft, like that of a child explaining thier guilty actions. "You....you sing. You hate the Raven. You kissed me.....you love me." The words and smile that accompanied it seemed almost innocent. The violet eyes, and the blood smeared over his body said different. How much of it was fromt he self inflicted wound she had noticed on the back of his head, she didn't know.  
  
Chandra shook her head, her tail whirling back and forth in frustration. She was begining to think he really did belong in that institution. "If you want me so bad, why do this to me?" She indicated her arm with her disfigured hand.  
  
After a moment, Wren took on a look of confusion. touching the scales on her arm he winced s she did. "You are a Garthanian lizard woman are you not?"  
  
She arced an eyebrow, wondering how he knew where she came from. "Yes" Maybe the insanity was an act, but then why if he didn't want to be imprisoned in the first place.  
  
"You regenerate..." He paused, thinking, then used a broken fingernail to scratch through the skin of his wrist. "When you drink blood, limbs grow back." Pulling her close, he put her back to his chest and wrapped his arm around her so chse could drink from his wound. After a moment of refusing she realized it was that or die. Slowly she began to suckle the vien. A second later she felt him nuzzling his bleeding head against her neck, almost pulling away when the free hand grasped her breasts. Still she had little choice but to accept it. As she drank more and more of the lifegiving liquid, Chandra enjoyed the embrace more and more.  
  
Finally he broke the silence, "You will help me kill her won't you? Then, when I am free of her as well, we can be together, until the end of the universe." As she listened to Wren, her resolve crumbled. The more she heard, the more she agreed. The more she drank, the more she wanted to kill whoever this Raven was. That green thing fromt he song as well, she didn't know why, but it had to go as well. Then she could be alone with her Wren forever. Wait, her Wren? Yes, he was her's. She didn't know why or how, but suddenly she wanted nothing more then for him to be her's. She didn't even remember when she had heard his name. But with him at her side, nothing would ever stop her again.  
  
Pulling away she nuzzled back against him, "Yes my dear, we will do it together. Raven will never know what hit her." 


	5. Emotions break free

Raven took a slow, deep breath, closing her eyesfor a moment. This was going to be a very long conversation and a very bad day if anyone ever found out about it. Licking her lilps, she spoke without looking at the shapeshifter sitting at the end of her bed. ""This is between you and me, if anyone else finds out about it, the consiquinces will be dire. Is that clear?" She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer in them before he responded.  
  
A huge dopey grin spread over his face, "What makes you think I would tell anyone?" Scratching his dark emerald hair, he gave a light shrug of innocents.  
  
The pale skinned woman concentrated on putting down the varrious objects her powers were trying to send flying at Beast Boy's head. For a fleeting instant, she thought about letting one of the gargoyle statuette hit him, then she allowed it to settle into it's normal possition on the dresser. "Beast Boy, you have to promise me. Otherwise we won't even talk about it." Her voice was monotone, though her eye twitched slightly in irritation. Why couldn't he have just agreed in the first place? Sometimes she wondered how she could have any feelings for someone who could get under her skin so quickly. It never occured to her that those same feelings were the reason why it was so easy for him to bother her.  
  
"Ok, ok. I promise."  
  
"You promise what?" Raven's violet eyes narrowed as she waited for his reply.  
  
BB's own eyes widened until they almost took up half his head. How could she ask that, it almost sounded like she didn't trust him. He had just said he promised, he couldn't imagine where she had gotten the idea he was trying some kind of trick. Then again, this was Raven. He wasn't sure she trusted anyone completely, but after what had happened that very night... It was insulting.  
  
"I said I wouldn't tell anyone, and I won't. But if you don't trust me, then it's pointless isn't it? I'll just go now." His voice was missing it's normal, whimsical tone. Instead it sounded like monotone, much like Raven's normally. He was supressing something. Standing, he made his way to the door. He was bound and determined not to break infront of her, not to cry. Above everything else, the jokes, the foolishness, everything, he thought all of the titans trusted him. Now he felt like he had been slapped in the face.  
  
He left without another word, a very suprised Raven staring at the door in his wake. Traveling briskly down the hall, he wanted to be sure to avoid any claws that might be coming after him again. He glanced down both directions to be sure no one else was around. Running a gloved hand though his messy hair, he swallowed back his tears. He wouldn't let her get to him, period. He would just go on his way and pretend like nothing ever happened. He hadn't saved her, he hadn't comforted her. Yeah, that was how he would deal with it. Then she couldn't get mad at him for blabbing, she could go on and make her passive agressive comments at him like it had always been.  
  
His decision reached, Beast Boy entered his own room. Then everything changed.  
  
The second he opened the door, it was the first thing he saw. Past the valley of clothes, where lights and darks were seperated on the floor, but no one ever remembers either pile climbing or falling. Past the land of forgotten or broken toys, where everything ended up at one point or another. Past even the two bags of trash from a halfhearted attempt to clean which had ended when offered even the slightest bit of entertainment. There, on the foot of his bottom bunk, was a blue cloak, the cape pulled tightly arounds a sitting figure.  
  
Moving to stand before the hooded girl, he glared down at her. What nerve she had coming here after making him feel the way she had. From this angle he could see her whole body, arms wrapped around legs pulled tightly against her chest. Her head leaned heavily on her knees, everything below those violet eyes completely covered. Beast Boy swallowed his emotions again, and begining to wonder how she could do it all the time, he waited. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"It's just so hard sometimes, you know. I have to hide so much, from so many. When I finally had someone to tell something to I....I had to be sure. But when I tried, it came out wrong. It's not that I don't trust you, it's..........It's just that......saying those things isn't something I'm good at. What if I say it wrong, what if I can't find the words? Then it could screw everything up........that's not something I want to happen. And when you left my room, it hit me. If we don't talk about this it will ruin everything anyway. So the choice is damned if you do, or damned if you don't." When her eyes looked up at his, they were pleading for understanding.  
  
"How about this Rae, you tell me anything you feel comfortable saying. If I don't understand, then we will just talk it out. No preasure, no nothing. Just me and you, no one else will ever know." Kneeling on the floor, he looked up at her. His smile was very comforting.  
  
Sighing quietly, she began to collect her thoughts. "Alright, that sounds fair. The truth is, alot of those memories close to my heart involve you. I don't know how it happened, but after you entered my mind the first time, you seemed to be there more and more. I was begining to wonder if you were playing with my other selves while I wasn't paying attention, convincing them to play some trick on me. None of them would admit to seeing you actually there however. After a while, I descovered it was my own doing. Without even me realizing it, I had developed...........feelings for you." She paused, looing at his face for a reaction. He only waited, very unlike himself not to interupt. She had a passing notion to read his mind, but decided not to. "To be honest, I don't care if anyone else knows, it's just.... I don't want If these feelings are one sided, they would either tease me, or worse, pitty me. They would stare at me out of the corner of thier eyes, knowing that the only time I tell someone that I care and it's all for not and..........."  
  
Whatever her next words were going to be didn't matter, her lips were otherwise occupied at the moment. Beast Boy had leaned forward quickly, pulling her chin up with his hand and pressing his mouth firmly to her's. Though it was a first for both of them, Raven had a much better idea of what to do. Slowly, she scraped her teeth long his bottom lip, putting one hand behind his neck, pulling him further down toward her. Niether noticed the pile of clothes enveloped in shadow lift from the ground and fly toward them. It wasn't until it fell onto BB, forcing him to fall with Raven onto the bed, that they looked up and realized what had happened. Laughing lightly he looked down at her, his hands on either side of her head. "Remind me not to take you by surprise next time." It was meant to be funny, but it left two questions hanging in the air for both of them. First, would there be a next time for what had just occured. Secondly, wiether doing something along these lines was safe, with the instibility of Raven's powers when she was emotional.  
  
Smiling lightly, she answered one for the both of them by kissing him softly and quickly on the lips. "Next time, warn me."  
  
His grin was almost contagious, eating away at both sides of his face until it looked like his head would split down the center. "Yeah, but as long as we are in here, it should be ok. I mean, it's not like my room could get any messier." They laughed ogether for a moment, before just looking at each other.  
  
Suddenly, Raven looked at the clock. 5:27 in the morning, they had been up all night. For an instant, she thought about going back to her room to finish sleeping. Then she realized how pointless that would realy be. Her nightmares had been keeping her awake most nights, so why not stay here. Atleast with him she could talk to someone when she woke up. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" The question was asked, there was no taking it back. She only hoped he didn't expect anything to happen.  
  
"On one condition, you aren't allowed to complain about my snoring." He burst out laughing at the look of utter disdain on her face for making a joke from a serious question. Still, she nodded her acceptance. Pullling her close, he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned her head against his chest before she could argue. After a second she settled in and nuzzled further against him. Without realizing it, she ran her own hand across his abdomen, pulliing him tighter against her. "This is nice." He murmured before closing his eyes.  
  
Raven listened to his heart beat in his chest, her head suddenly heavy with sleep. It felt comfortable, it felt good. It felt right. "You don't know the half of it Beast Boy."  
  
His snoring was her only reply. Then she was gone to, embraced by a dream of nothingness.  
  
The late morning sun lit the hall way as Robin walked from room to room. Stopping at a strong metal door, he knocked three times. "Beast Boy, it's almost eleven. You already missed breakfast, you aren't going to miss training." He tried to open the door, only to find it locked. He was begining to get irritated as he slammed his fist into the door again. "BEAST BOY WAKE UP!"  
  
Raven raised her head, hair half covering her face. The left half of her body lay across a barely clothed green man. When had he take off his shirt and pants? Now he was in nothing but shorts and a pair of socks. A second later she realized two things, there was a hand gently squeezing her ass and the pounding in her head was actually knocking on the door. Robin's voice filled her head, calling for the man beneath her. Lightly she shook him, whispering into his ear. "Wake up you louse, it's time to train."  
  
"Come on, we've been up all night. Can't I have five more minutes? Start without me, ok?" All this was said without opening an eye, and with a signifigant amount of drool leaking from the side of his mouth. Still, he had a point.  
  
Rising she walked to the door, which was still being hammered. Opening it, she glared at a very surprised Robin through stray strandds of hair. "We'll be down in five minutes, we had a long night." Before he could ask, she slammed the door in his face.  
  
As she made her way back to the bed, she noticed something sticking out of the drawer of Beast Boy's desk. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, an evil smile creaping over her face. We'll see how the king of bad jokes likes this, she thought silently. Grabbing the item she quietly made her way to the sleeping form.  
  
Taking the back off the sticker, she placed it and over his face just below his nose. Smoothing it out ver his mouth, she settled back into the bed next to him. Looking up at him, she almost laughed when he tried to yawn through the "Don't open till Christmas" sign plastered over his lips. Slowly his eyes opened, then widened when he descovered the seal.  
  
Raven blocked his hand as he reached to pull it off. He looked at her questioningly. "If you can keep that on until I decide to take it off, I will give you something special."  
  
After contemplating it for a minute, Beast Boy nodded and put his hand down. Where it ended up got him an indignant look, as the dark haired girl felt his fingertips touching her breasts. Pushing him away, she climbed off the bed and went to change in her own room. Her outfit was soaked in sweat from her night terrors and probably some of BB's as well.  
  
Beast Boy came back into the tower completely soaked, the sticker still plastered over his mouth. He had a look of irritation on his face as he sat on the round couch, throughly wetting the seat cushoins.  
  
Cyborg had made a comment about him smelling terrible after the obstacle coarse, and suddenly a shadow covered hose appeared from nowhere, spraying him until it got through his clothes. This struck everyone else as hilarious. Robin, Cyborg and Star then agreed that a late lunch sounded good, though Beast Boy refused to go after being laughed at.  
  
When Raven entered the tower, he was trying to figure out a way to pay them all back, more specifically her. She on the other hand, had other plans. Leaning over the behind him, she whispered into his ear. "Fallow me, it's time to take that sticker off."  
  
Debating wiether to call the deal off and just rip the stupid thing from his mouth, he glared at her as she walked away. Her cloak hung over her forearm, so when he looked he had a rather nice view of her leotard riding high on her ass. A slight shake in her hips that he had never noticed before decided it for him. He repressed the urge to run after her, instead walking slowly.  
  
When they entered her room, Raven turned to see him looking at her backside. Reaching forward, she grabbed his chin and raised it until thier eyes met. "Something you find interesting?" The corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk at his wide eyed reaction at being caught. Quickly she jerked her hand back, bringing the seal from his mouth. No scream came as anticipated.  
  
"Of coarse not..I mean yes, I mean....ah shit." Scratching the back of his head, he looked guiltily at her and grinned. He recieved a narrow eyed look before she turned around.  
  
Tossing her cape onto the bed, she walked over to a stack of books in the corner. Grabbing the one off the top, she started back toward Beast Boy. "There was something I wanted to try, I think you will enjoy it." Suddenly the green titan screamed in a shrill voice and ran for the door, which immediately turned black and closed. "What is your porblem?"  
  
Pointing at the book in her hand, he kept pushing his back further against the door. "You aren't trying any of that shit on me. What kind of surprise is this? I thought we were finally starting to get along?"  
  
Raven looked at him for a second in confusion, then down at the book in her hand. Laughter escaped her lips as she realized the reaction she had recieved. The book itself was literature in the arts of erotic motions. The chapter she had most recently read described using the tongue in a variety of ways. The cover however, disguised the actual intent of the book. It was false, placed there by Raven to insure none of the others would find interest in reading her book, nor ask why she read it more often when Beast Boy had been sitting beside her or been extra nnoying.  
  
The cover was a plain blue with white letters. "How to neuter or spade your house pet. Quick and easy methods." Tossing the false cover over her shoulder, she stepped closer to her "victim" "I'm sorry dear Beast Boy, there has been a misunderstanding. This is the real title to the book.  
  
Reading the new words, he stopped being tnese about loosing his genitals. A new anxiety about that particular area immediately replaced it. "Mastering The Erotic Art Of Forplay."  
  
"What is it you plan on experimenting with Raven?"  
  
Hex stood outside of the sorceress' bedroom, fighting his ego. Finally he tapped lightly on the door, at the same moment a scent hit him. It was musky, thick and sweet smelling. His own breath sped up, his heart beating faster as he waited for her to open it.  
  
When there was no answer, he pushed the door open, tearing the lock and hinges almost completely off. Inside was the woman he had come after, standing in an opened closet door, throwing one shirt out after another. The triviality of it all made Hex slightly amused, especially with what he was begining to cook up in his mind.  
  
Walking silently forward, he stood behind her while using his tail to put the door back into place. Leaning down to press his lips along the base of her neck, his arms began to circle her topless form. Feeling her stiffen under him, he pulled backward, keeping her with him. "What's wrong Jinxy?"  
  
"You have no right to be in my room, get the fuck out." She whrilled around to face him, forgetting her bare form. When he made no move, she screamed again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to appologize, you are indeed a good fighter with a certain knack with your powers. It was nothing personal, I just felt you shouldn't go. That's all." His read skin felt on fire, he wanted to reach out and touch her right then right there.  
  
"And why exactly didn't you want me to go? Since you have admited I can be a valued member in battle. Tell me?" Her eyes were bright with anger, her voice stern.  
  
His was low, almost a whisper. "I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"You didn't want me hurt? Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? You really think a mear appology will make it all better? Come on tell me?"  
  
In one swift motion he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her fromt he ground. "Yes, a simple appology should do. And do you know why?" He saw fear in her face for the first time, "because I don't say I'm sorry for anything let alone a human. By getting that from me, you became the rarest creature in the universe. Now," closing his eyes, Hex leaned down until thier forheads were touching. "Either fuck me, or find something to destract me from that smell." Letting her down, he turned to leave.  
  
Jinx, didn't think the conversation was over. "are you trying to tell me that I don't smell good?" She started pushing his shoulder, just below the wing as he walked away.  
  
He was back on her in a second. Her body pressed to the bed, him lying ontop of her face to face. She could feel his hard member poking firmly at her inner thigh from over her other leg. "I don't want to do anything like this by force, but understand this now. You need to be very careful, because if you are not, I will mount you, over and over again. IF you don't want that to happen, take my advice and stop getting arroused as every arguement we have. The smell is overpowering. Otherwise it could happen at anytime I lose control." It was a seldom occurance, but still a viable threat. To most women anyway.  
  
When he rose to leave, a small hand grasped his wing firmly, pulling it back down over them. "I think you are all talk, if you found me the least be inticing you would do something, like fuck me. Right here, right now Hex, or are you nothing but a fixed puppy who howls at the moon because that's all he can do?" Her answer was a kiss, on the lips, slow and soft.  
  
Pulling away, he looked down at her. "Are you giving yourself to me Jinx?"  
  
Sliding her legings off with one hand, she lay beneath him naked. "It's all your's the only question is, are you ma.........demon enough to come and get it?"  
  
The shuttle sped toward the small blue and green planet, it would only take another week to arrive. The only two people still alive sat in the piolets chairs and watched it slowly grow in the enhanced image. Chandra, was quickly getting bored with this, while Wren had phased out of the universe. Again. Standing, she moved behind him and began rubbing her hands over his body. His chest was bare, and every time she examined it she found another old scar from another lifetime ago. Sooner or later she would have to get the whole story from him. Or maybe torture it out of that Raven they were going in search of.  
  
After no response came, she brought her lips to his ear. In a sing song voice she began.  
  
"Blackbird, oh blackbird,"  
  
She never had to make it to the second line any longer, he immediately came back to her. Not to the world outside his mind, not to the universe outside the ship. Every time, it was him coming back to her.  
  
:This is on target just fine right?" Getting a nod, she continued. "So I think I have something to do to pass the time in large quantities."  
  
Wren jumped up like a child hearing about a candy store, "Are we going to count down how long it will take to kill her to the very second?" He smiled innocently, his eyes large and questioning.  
  
"No, but it will be fun, trust me. Do you know the difference between males and females Wren?" As she walked, her clothes slid from her body. By the time they had come to a room being used for sleeping, she was completely nude.  
  
"Wren, is a male. Chandra, is a female. Females have tails, and no hair. Males have hair and no tails." He smiled, believing utterly that he was correct.  
  
"Not quit my dear, but don't worry. I will teach you everything, come with me." Chandra continued toward the bed, watching him as he fallowed. She could probably keep him up and going for a long time.  
  
Time to test that theory.  
  
Sorry, no lemons in this chapter. All of the next one will be though. A three parter. with all pairings represented.  
  
Latta 


	6. Destracting one another

Raven opened the book to the chapter she was studying, then pushed it into Beast Boy's face without a word. Leaning against his side, she began rubbing up and down his thigh soft and slow. As she went her hand crept closer to his groin, while his forhead crinkled in frustration at the book.  
  
Suddenly he looked from her to the book, and back again. He still looked confused. "Felatio? You want to experiment with a foreign car? I don't get it." She stopped moving, staring at him for a moment in disbelief. Then she suddenly began searching the floor. "What are you looking for?" He was hoping it was something to help explain why the name of a car was in a sex book.  
  
She turned to meet his eyes, she was frowning in irritation. "That Do not open sticker, I liked you better when you couldn't talk."  
  
Though the statement was cold, BB couldn't help but laugh. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't joking, Raven didn't joke. "Hey. And what would you think if I lost my tongue or something and could never talk to you again? Huh? What then?"  
  
"Shut up and look pretty before you give me some ideas. I might want to use that tongue later, and I would need it to still be attached to you. Now go get on the bed, like a good little sex sla.....Just go get on the bed." Her voice was monotone, but her mind was fighting not to break anything. She was getting excited.  
  
She was in such a good mood, he decided to take a chance with a joke. "Suck my dick, or leave me alone." He laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was the plan you green dolt. Felatio is an old term meaning blow job, but since you are being such an ass about it......." She let the threat drop into the air, giving him a shrug before stepping out from between him and the exit. He immediately ran for the bed, jumping on it ass first.  
  
Smiling, Beast Boy shrugged back at her. "Why didn't you say so before, I'm all for the bjs" It was supposed to be a joke, more to settle his nerves than anything. The reason he had sat down was because he didn't trust his knees to hold him. He had only been kissed by Raven before, and the truth is it was his first and now she was offering something so much more. Thinking of her doing such a thing to him quickly started his member to grow in his pants.  
  
Raven strolled over slowly, shaking her hips seductively. she had decided to do this because it was the easiest way to do something sexual with the green man without loosing control of her emotions. Until she could figure out a way around that, this would have to do.  
  
Planting kisses over his face softly, she reach down and stroked her hand back and forth along the straining crotch of his pants. Half stiff already, it didn't take long to rise to it's full hieght. Slowly she reached for his belt, releasing the claps and began toying with the button beneath. A second later that was also undone, her hand travel down with the zipper clamped between her fingers. As soon as it passed the bulge, a large green dick popped out and slapped her knuckles as it straightened out. Staring into his green eyes, Raven squeezed the shafter firmly with her right hand.  
  
Beast Boy's breath had quickened considerable as he watched and felt her moving over his skin. His eyes never left the dark haired girl as she began to move her fingers along his length. A moan escaped his lips, the pleasure becoming more intense.  
  
Getting to her knees, she took her hand from him and placed it on his thigh. Still looking at his face, she leaned forward until her lips were almost touching him. A hand on the cheek stopped her. Smiling slightly she began to worry. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
His features took on a sincere expression as he looked at her. "Yes, there is." Her heart sank slightly, and she began to fight with her feelings. "I don't want you to do something like this, without me being able to return the favor. It's not right."  
  
She stared at him in surprise for a moment before speaking, "But, I can't. My powers...I would lose contol and....." Closing her eyes, she turned away.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Beast Boy grabbed her hand in one of his and his pants with the other. Hoping the others were still gone, he made his way down the hall. "I think I have a solution, even if only just this once." Rounding the corner, he dragged the shocked girl behind him until finally coming to a stop at one of the many doors. Turning the handle, he entered, bringing her along for the ride. "Viola." They stood infront of a bed with a bare matress ontop. No other furnature was in the room, it was for guests when they had them.  
  
"You pronounced it wrong, it's....." The blank look he gave her made her eye twitch. "Never mind. So this is your big solution huh?"  
  
"Yeah, in here there is nothing to break but the bed. And even if you break that, it can be replaced." Turning to her, he awaited her reply.  
  
Looking from him to the bed, around the room and back to him again. "This might actually be a good idea. If we are carefull that is."  
  
Taking hold of both of her hands, he pulled her toward the bed. "Well, I can't promise I'll be careful, I can't even promise I will try. I will promise to try to try though." His green eyes were aflame with desire and excitement as they finally reached the bed.  
  
Pushing him backward, she fell with him to aly on his chest. Eyes locking, she kissed along his cheek, while his hands busied themselves with her leotard. Nimble fingers slid the fabric over her shoulders and down to her waist as he kissed and nibbled his way along her neck toward her chest. She giggled slightly when angs teasingly grazed her collarbone, she stopped when the bed began to shake. A moment later, she realized he had stopped as well. "Keep going, it feels good." She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued on his way.  
  
Since she wasn't watching him anymore, it came as a complete surprise when her nipple was enveloped in a hot wet mouth. Gasping loudly, Raven didn't even notice when the bed shook this time. The peak of her breasts felt like they were on fire, instantly hardening in his lips. How had she not realized how turned on she had gotten? It seemed like an eternity ago that she was sitting in her room reading about this kind of thing, now her groin was starting to throb.  
  
After a few minutes, she felt him pull away from her breast. Then he attacked the neglected tit, squeezing the one he had just been assaulting. Unconsciencely she began to grind against Beast Boy, her thigh rubbing back and forth along his hard on. They both moaned at the same time, though his were muffled by a mound of flesh. This elicted another moan from Raven.  
  
Flipping her over, he took his mouth away from her pale orbs and kissed her lips softly, passionately. It only took an instant for thier tongues to intertwine, exploring each other's mouths and forcing them to breath from the nose.  
  
Beast Boy pulled away completely, taking her unitard with both hands and almost yanking it from her body. Then he stared, in all her naked, shaven glory. His mouth was visibly watering as he got on his knees, taking in the sweet scent of her sex.  
  
"What do you plan on doiiiii.....OH MY GO......" The words were stolen from her chest as his tongue dove deeply into her wet folds. It was a quick, thirsty motion. At first it was stiff, jerking, but when he realized how much more it effected her he switched to long, soft strokes. Lapping up one side and down the other, going slowly, almost painfully slowly. Very carefully, he avoided her clit, teasing her. Moaning louder with his every motion, she grabbed his ears and pulled him up toward her hard nub. Still, he avoided touching it, loving feeling her squirm beneath him.  
  
It was getting close, he could see it in her face, feel it in her gyrations as she ground into his lips. Finally, after what seemed to her like hours, Beast Boy placed his lips over the core of her feminity and sucked. At the same time he twirled his tongue around and around, while slightly dragging his fangs over the sensitive are.  
  
This was too much, sending Raven over the edge. Gripping his head in both hands, she almost sufficated him with her womanhood. He wasn't complaining. Her juices almost flew into his mouth, flowing down his throat as he struggled to lap it all up, to touch all of her at once. Raven's taste was overwhelming, his tongue going as fast and deep as he could.  
  
Reluctantly, he pulled away from the still dripping bald cunt. Slowly, he started kissing his way back up her body. Pausing for a moment, he slowly and deliberately stroked his tongue over each nipple. This produced a gasp from the delicious woman beneath him. Using the advantage, he slid his tongue deep into her mouth, letting her taste her own feminity. A moan hummed from her lips to his. Smiling, he moved away from the oral embrace only long enough to speak before teasing along her neck. "Did you enjoy that Rae?"  
  
Turning to him, Raven cradled his face with her hand. "That was fantastic and now it's your turn." She grinned, moving down his body this time. He stopped her though, looking into her eyes.  
  
"No, not this time. I just....I want to watch your face.....I want to be inside you....I just want to make lo...." He was cut off by a single finger over his lips.  
  
"Sshhh, you don't have to say another word." The bed frame shattered, though neither noticed. "Just take it slow, it's my first time."  
  
Stripping the clothes from his body, he lay back beside her. Hands on either side of her head, they locked eyes as an engourged green head slid back and forth along pale pink lips. Eyes half closed, she gasped loudly as just the tip entered in and out. Softly, hesitantly at first, he pushed a litle further into her until he felt the wall of resistance. Pulling back, he began to pump to that point over and over again. Taking several minutes to build up her pleasure, Beast Boy finally pushed through her maidenhood until he was up to the hilt. A small scream escaped her lips, and a teer fell down her cheek.  
  
Finally, she shook her head up and down slowly. Just as slowly, he pulled out, and pushed in. Raven's breath quickened when the pain changed to the most wonderous sensation she had felt since....since he had eaten her out. Bed springs began to creak as movements increased in tempo.  
  
It was too intense and too anticipated, BB was growing close quickly. Groaning, he pressed his lips to her's, licking and nibbling the bottom one. Raven's gasps filling the whole room as she felt him grow larger inside her, sensing he was about to erupt.  
  
Suddenly, she pushed him off. Watching her in surprise, he couldn't say anything as she kissed her way down his body. Looking directly into his green eyes, she licked up one side and down the other. "You got to be inside me, now I get what I want." Another drawl of her tongue from base to tip pulled a groan from his throat. "That sounds fair, doesn't it?" This time she took his head into her mouth, sucking every drop of juice from it before dropping it from her lips. He shook his head vigorously while almost screaming in pleasure. "And what I want is to taste your cum."  
  
This was so unlike her, such a show of desire, wants and needs. It caught Beast Boy off gaurd, leaving him speachless. Not that her bobbing her head up and down along his hard member, causing his balls to swell and throb in anticipation didn't help his speaking any. Closing his eyelids, he concentrated on lasting as long as possible, keeping this going until he couldn't hold back anymore. It wasn't that long. "Rae, I'm gonna.......I'm gonna cum."  
  
For a second she pulled away, giving him a look of non concern. "Well, you had better hurry. My jaw is starting to ache." Her voice was monotone, sarcastic, teasing him. When she again bent down, her lips encircled him and moved as fast as she could up and down. Once and a while she would suck her cheeks in, giving him more sensation.  
  
This was too much, "I'm cummmmminnnnnnn......RAVEN!" His shout signified his orgasm, shooting load after load deep into her throat. She tried to swallow all the juices, only slightly failing when a few drops dribbled down her chin. Taking her finger, she swpet up the remains and sucked it dry before giving his cock one last lick and moving back up to lie beside him. Taking a minute to recover, he kissed her, tasting the combonation of liquids on her lips and tongue. "That was amazing, but you didn't have to do that. I was kind of hoping to cum inside you," he let the honesty slip out without noticing, only to receive a smile from her.  
  
"I told you before, I wanted to do it. And, as for getting off inside me, that will have to wait till next time." Kissing his cheek, she snuggled with her head on his chest and closing her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy was about to reply, when he realized the ceiling was flying upward. A second later, the bed crashed into the floor below. Raven started, neither having realized that her powers had lifted the bed into the air. He laughed deeply, while she giggled softly, supressing anything that might repeat the motion. Both were startled again when thier communicators went off.  
  
Smiling he looked at the image of the boy wonder, who looked confused when he saw both of them in the image together. Just as quickly as it came, the expression was gone. "We have a small problem down town, Gizmo and Mammoth are wrecking up a jewlery store."  
  
"We'll be there shortly," Raven jumped to retreave her clothes fromt he floor, only to be interupted by Robin.  
  
"No, I want you to stay put. Watch all the scanners, there is no sign of Jinx yet. I think this is a deversion. Just keep me posted if something else comes in before we get back." When both titans nodded, he smiled. Something apparently striking him as funny. "Don't get too distacted now."  
  
Beast Boy frowned into the com link, "What could destract us from something so important?"  
  
"This is a video transmission, and a pair of tits that big would destract any straight man." Raven blushed as she covered herself, the bed once again floating up, this time the box spring snapping. Trying hard to keep from laughing, the masked man nodded. "Robin out." Then the small screen was blank again.  
  
Tossing the communicator over his shoulder, BB embraced his new love. "Let's get distracted."  
  
Sorry for squelching on the other two parts, but I haven't had a chance to be on and I am exhausted. Hope you like what I have so far, the rest will come ASAP  
  
Latta 


	7. Lust among villians

Both pink and silver eyes seemed to glow as they stared into one another. The nude form wiggled slightly, then wrapped long legs around the demon. Raising himself with one hand, he ripped his shirt completely off as he continued to stare into her eyes. When the heat from his body began flowing through her, she groaned deeply. Jinx almost felt like she was on fire, the small ache she had given into was begining to overtake her. "Get those damned clothes off and fuck me now." She bit into his ear until an extremely hot blood filled her mouth.  
  
Instantaiously his pants were shredded and lying on the floor. Now they lay naked, him hovering just out of reach of the juncture between her legs. A look of utter frustration came over her face when she tried to pull him in and he held her back. Hex simply smiled at this, blood dripping from his ear down to his chin and onto her neck. "What's wrong? Is there something you want?" He moved until she could feel the even hotter air around his member just outside of her then pulled away. He wanted something from her, and refused to let his hormones keep him from dominating this situation.  
  
Growling at him she tried to get his member inside again only to fail once more. "You know what I want, now fuck me!" Now he pinned her hands against the bed, shaking his head at her. "What? What is it you want me to say?"  
  
He leaned closer, "The truth. I just want to hear what I am."  
  
"You're a demon, now..." Jinx almost screamed when he shook his head at her. "TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE AND I'LL SAY IT!!" It felt like she was burning from the inside out, and knew there was only one way to quelch the fire.  
  
"To hear you say that I am the best, supperior to any you have had before. Just the truth." (Sorry to interupt, but this guy really has an inferiority complex.)  
  
She could feel his sight sizzling into her flesh when she closed her eyes. For an instant her mind wandered. How did he do that thing with his face, covering it with shadows in the brightest light? How could someone so strong need to be justified all the time? Why did her oppinion matter so much? Why did she want him so badly, so fully? Did it really matter? She needed him, and now. "Put it in me, and I'll tell you anything you want." He smiled at her, his fangs gleaming as she felt her outer lips stretch to accomadate the large object entering. Jinx moaned long and hard while he buried himself inside until his hilt slapped against her. It was a slow, fluid motion. Moaning the entire time, she gave an intense shudder when he stopped completely with in her. He recieved a questioning look when he didn't move. Keeping her hands down, he held her with his body weight. "FUCK!! You're the greatest thing to ever live. Now please.." Her voice was a whimper now. "Fuck me?"  
  
Still holding her down, Hex held himself up and pumped in and out of her furiously. Her screams echoing down the hall as he pushed deeper into her with every thrust. Her voice seemed to rise and fall with each motion. Alternating his speed, two strokes fast two slow, over and over again.  
  
Seven thousand years of self love made him a master of his own body, he could release at any second. This was about dominance though, she had complied with his verbal request and now he wanted her to orgasm first. Her body quivered around him while he went in and out fast and hard.  
  
Her scream shot from her chest and down the halls for all to hear. "I'm cumming....Oh Hex." At that moment, Hex forced himself to shoot inside her.  
  
While calming down, Jinx began to feel a heat inside her. It started in her loins, where she could feel his cum settling in, then spreaded and intensified as it went coursing through her viens. After a minute, it became painfull, eliciting a scream from her. Tears streamed from her eyes, it felt like she was burning from the inside out. Then it calmed instantly, leaving only a light throb in it's wake.  
  
Pulling away from her loer, she curled into a ball on the side of her bed, comfused over what had just happened. His laughter made her look up, "I see you can feel the change begining."  
  
A look of horror and confusion came over her face, "What? What change?" Her eyes widened when he only snickered in response, "Tell me!"  
  
"Simple girl. You are mine now, but I don't keep humans." His smile was gone, and he stook naked over her.  
  
Slowly, she moved closer to him, her fear subsiding only slightly. "Does that mean...I'll be like you?"  
  
"Not quit, but close enough."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"I don't know, depending on the person." Slowly, he turned to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" pulling a sheet over her body, she walked with him to the open door.  
  
"To find something to wear, I have no other clothes and we still have a part to play in my plan tonight. Those idiot friends of your's can't be a destraction very long," He mumbled the last part, just below her hearing, "not without you atleast."  
  
"Wait, I may have something." Throwing the sheets to the bed, she began to rumage through her closet.  
  
Chandra laid back onto the bed, her eyes never leaving her blond lover. Slowly she moved the tip of her tail over her breasts and down her stomach sugestively. When it hit her lower lips, she gasped in surprise, not realizing how wet she was for this man. After a moment of nothing but him standing and watching her, she finally pulled him down and straddled him. The glazed over look in his eyes meant he wasn't with her any more. His body however, was definately reacting to her presents. This was evident from the large bulge pressing against her scaley thigh.  
  
Ripping his pants from his body, she gently ground against the hard length she found. Finally slick enough with her juices, it slid in of it's own accord. A gasp of surprise escaped her when she realized she couldn't take it all in. Moving up and down, pushing her hips harder and faster, she still couldn't get the last inch or so in.  
  
Tilting her head back, Chandra moaned loudly. One clawed hand massaged her clit, while the other played over her left breast. Perhaps when this business was done Wren would become a real lover, but at the moment, she just liked the feel of him inside her. Another gasp shot from her mouth as hot lips wrapped around her right nipples. Looking down she saw him, still entranced, but engaged in suckling her chest while his hands roamed her backside. Suddenly one found a sensitive spot just above her tail and stroked back and forth, causing a scream of pleasure.  
  
When her orgasm hit, she leaned forward and bit down hard on the tendon connecting shoulder and neck. At the same time, her claws made thier way to Wren's back and left crimson trenches in the skin. Pain registering through his body, she felt him shoot into her. A warming sensation fell over her as she basked in the after glow for a few minutes. A quarter of an hour she sat there, ontop of him, before she realized it. He hadn't flinched, hadn't softened. He was still throbbing inside of her, waiting for more.  
  
Slowly, Chandra pulled herself from his member to get a good look at it. When she saw the thick shaft, it was covered in thier combined juices and she had no more touble believing she couldn't fit it. Leaning forward, she brushed the soft scales of her hand against it and to her delight it jerked toward her. Glancing up, she saw the violet eyes were still staring into the distance. Leisurely she moved her hand up and down, squeezing the swollen flesh in her palm.  
  
Sticking her tongue out, she flicked it along the sensitive rim of his head. Again it shuddered under the pleasure. Moving forward, thin lips touched the tip of his prick and took him within. Moving up and down sluggishly, she sucked as she took in as much as she could.  
  
Taking her head away, she stared up at him. She wanted him here with her while she made him cum this time. "Blackbird, oh Blackbird." The change was immediate. His eyes cleared while looking at her, his body relazed slightly and his hips thrust toward her instinctively. Smiling she continued her minstrations. Letting her tongue slip further down then her lips qould allow, she licked along the base of his member while sucking hard. The taste of thier mised fluids filling her mouth and cascading down her throat.  
  
Another climax wracked his body. With no warning, she tried to swallow every drop. Somehow succeeding, Chandra pulled away and sat beside him. Slowly, she began massaging Wren's chest and stomach, not surprised that his dick still wasn't down. Suddenly she was pulled over, his lips pressing against her's in a tight kiss. Laying down, they cuddled close together. One dreaming of the other, the other dreaming of a soon to be dead sister.  
  
Repretitively, this would pass the time it would take to get to thier destination. Chandra only hoped she would get used to the perpetual hard on and lack of company at times.  
  
Well, sorry for the stretch of nothing guys. I need to find some "inspiration" sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will explain a portion of Hex's plan for anyone interested in what is going on in that odd mind of his.  
  
Latta 


	8. Evolutions and transformations

While Beast Boy and Raven "destracted" one another, while Robin, Cyborg and Starfire fought viciously against two members of the Hive trio, in the center of the city two individuals entered a non-descript building. Silent as a pair of cats, a tall red skinned figure and short pale one stepped inside of the facility.  
  
Sluggishly moving through the halls, she glanced from one door to the next, checking for guards, while he simply continued to move. After a moment, she began to wonder what was so important in a place too insignifigant to be guarded. "What exactly are we here for? This just looks like a lab to me. Nothing of interest in here if you ask me." Suddenly full of energy, Jinx cartwheeled down the hallway.  
  
Hex meanwhile, had moved to a door and entered, leaving her in the empty cavern of doors and concrete. He was now dressed in a midnight blue T shirt and baggy jeans hanging over his boots. His wing had cut a hole into the back to accomadate the appendage. Continuing toward a chrio-container, he opened the door and pulled out a tray of tubes full of clear liquid. "This is a science laboritory, a zoo-ology lab to be precise. And these will be very entertaining when implimented into my plans."  
  
A quizical look fell over her pale face, raising her eyebrow. "What exactly is it, and how will it help us?" Out of nowhere, she bent over and moaned loudly in pain. Her palms held firmly to her lips, a trickle of blood dripping between her fingers. Then, as quickly as it happened, she was silent. Standing, she opened her mouth, poking where the pain had been only seconds before. Long fangs now protruded from her gums and cut lightly into her fingertip. She glared at him, baring her new fangs in disgust and anger. "And what exactly are these supposed to be?" A lisp forming from her oral additions, her tongue not used to compensating.  
  
Hex laughed lightly at her rage, "Those would be the begining of your transformation. As for the concotion in my hands, it is simple. These are the same fluids animals excrete while marking thier territory. These, carefully sprayed over a few thousand malfunctioning Slade-bots, will drive the shapeshifter berserk."  
  
"I don't understand. What would making Beast Boy crazy accomplish?" A yelp went through the room when she accidentally bit her lip. Slowly she licked the blood from her mouth, still glaring at him.  
  
"Nothing if done once or twice, but over three to eight battles daily, for over a month, will have several effects. His body will constantly have adreniline running through his viens, and his association with the animals should become more accute. While this is going on with him, his fellow heroes will be exhausted, putting in the second phase of my plan." Leisurely he stroked her teeth, smiling at the look on her face with the gleaming incisors. He pictured her when she was fully changed, but couldn't quit figure out what she would end up looking like. Still, he thought she would be a sexy little demon cunt.  
  
"And what is the second part?" Her eyes wide trying to figure out what Hex was thinking. For a moment, she thought he was imagining how ugly she would get. A pouting whimper escaped her when she thought of this, her feelings for the arrogant silver haired man growing constantly. His oppinion seemed to matter more to her then anything else.  
  
"My dear, you will love it, but you have to wait and see. I do have something I need you to do for phase three however. Do you know where Slade hides that book he used to summon me?" His tail was visibly waging in excitement. His silver eyes flaring wildly when she nodded her head. "I will destract him for a while, I need you to get that ledger for me, can you do that?"  
  
Moving toward him, she leaned her body against his, nuzzling against him. "Do you love me?"  
  
The answer was supposed to be unspoken, was supposed to be an agreement. A yes, for a yes. This wasn't the case however. "Love? I don't recall mentioning that." His features were shadowed and unemotional.  
  
She looked at him indignitly, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She slapped him when he smiled. "Dick. When do you want to put this, I assume secret stage, into play?"  
  
"Immediately after the first phase is done. I will give you a signal."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I will refuse you sex the night before." Grabbing her in his arms, he carried her out, kissing her deeply during thier retreat. No one saw or heard them dissappeare into the night, though later thier howls would be witnessed for miles.  
  
Robin tossed the bald boy genious ontop of Mammoth, grunting in exertion. Turning to Cyborg and Starfire he frowned, there was still no sign of Jinx. There had also been no messages from the two titans still at the tower, so presumably they hadn't heard anything either. It didn't make any sense, maybe the pink haired sorceress had left the Hive. Doubtful, but then why was she still not present? It bothered him emensly.  
  
Opening his communicator, he pressed two buttons and was greeted with a picture of the hormone driven green and pale skinned teens playing tonsil hockey. "Ahem," he got two shit eating grins in response. "Have you two heard anything?" Raven began giggling, which erupted something in the background. Beast Boy just tried to hide his face as he shook his head no. Suddenly, something struck the boy wonder. "Are you in my room?"  
  
BB's face changed color while he supressed laughter, his pale haired companion suddenly coming infront of him, still apparently nude from what he saw. "We have to go, something went boom." This brought forth a chain of laughter from the emerald changling. Then the screen was blank again.  
  
Robin placed his palm on his head, already exhausted by the mischevious new couple. Frankly he wanted to know what exactly "went boom" and where she had gotten the sense of humor to say it. For an instant he pictured them rubbing off on one another, then the thought of a child between the two caused him to cringe. The last thing they needed was a living being relying on those two for emotional stability. Now that was scary.  
  
Turning, he saw the other two heroes leaning on one another laughing wildly. The image of Rave and Beast Boy desicrating Robin's room was hilarious. A look of indignation and a raised middle finger was his response, which only made them laugh harder. Suddenly the red head spoke, "No thank you, but maybe if you found our friends, they might be oblidging." This ended in another eruption, for Cyborg it was more the thought of Star trying to insult someone.  
  
Robin's eyes narrowed, "You shove your head up his ass, and his head up yours and spin in a fucking circle." Turning he found a disturbing realization, "Where did Mammoth and Gizmo go?" The two were no where to be seen.  
  
Slade stared at his apprentice and the now fanged girl before him. "I take it that your mission was successfull." The statement was nothing more then that, really he had no interest in this stage. He was much more entertained with the latter phases, where his enemies were destroyed.  
  
Must you ask?" The monotone of Hex's voice struck a dark cord in the masked man, though he showed no sign. He turned suddenly scream came from deep within the pink haired girl, the sound of ripping flesh underlying the voice.  
  
A tail ripped from the base of her tailbone, the purplish-black skin covering it was smooth and hairless. Viciously it swooped back and forth. When she stood she was far taller, almost as tall as the man in the throne before her. These jerks of transformation were begining to get annoying, the pain became intense then left in an instant, leaving her with some new addition. Curriously, Jinx stroked her new appendage. A gasp escaped her when she found a sensitive area, then she smiled shyly at the two observers. She didn't realize the shirt she had been wearing was now straining to accomodate the breast which had doubled in size.  
  
Slade raised an eyebrow at the girl, "That was...interesting. What exactly is happening?" He knew that Hex had some odd powers, but to change the sorceress was beyond anything he expected.  
  
The shadow covered face of the crimson demon visibly twitched, he so hated explaining anything to the human. Jinx was no longer in that catagory as far as he was concerned, she was worth much more of his consideration than this person who presumed to be the master of someone suppirior. Still, until he had the book, Hex would have to deal with the situation. "I have decided to keep the sorceress, but I will not keep a human." That was all he needed and deserved. Turning, Hex stormed from the room with Jinx cartwheeling behind.  
  
Chandra looked into the mirror again, still not sure she had seen what she thought she had. Along her shoulder, in the exact place Wren had torn her arm off, were half a dozen thick quils. Running her scaly fingers over the spikes, she licked the blood from her fingertip. Then she saw her thumbs, each now had a harder plating of scale over the area where she had been bitten days before. "What in the hell is happening?" Her body was begining to take measures to protect itself that it never had before.  
  
Violet eyes sparked into view, "It would probably be my blood. You see, my father was not exactly normal. Trigon was a demon. The combination of your powers and my blood might have an alternate effect." Slowly, in his moment of clarity, he moved forward and embrassed her from behind.  
  
Sorry for the short chapters, and let me appologize in advance because I am starting a job tommarrow and won't be able to put a chapter up but on the weekends, which means only two or so. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me if you do.  
  
Latta 


	9. New look, same Beast Boy

The changes in him were subtle at first, but gained momentuim quickly. It went unnoticed for several days, until the effects were quit visible. The begining couldn't be determined accurately, but the battle where it was first noticed was easily enough to pick out.  
  
Several hundred Slade-bots stood in the center of a research facility, each holding loot of one kind or another. This was the eighth such robbery attempt in two days, and was starting to wear on the nerves of the Titans.  
  
An explosion brought the attention of the mechanical army to the newly created portal in the ceiling, erupted by one of Robin's many gadgets. The heroes rained down on thier heads, each attacking in thier unique way. A flurry of motion from the boy wonder's staff brought down several of the enemy, while Starfire's blasts pummeled three trying to attack him from behind. Cyborg ran toward the door, ensuring no escape or reinforcements, taking out as many as he could along the way. Raven was only able to destroy two before a great and terrible roar surprised everyone of the teens.  
  
It was an instinct, something so small, so imperceptible, he would not have known what caused it even with his advanced senses. Over many of these metal men was a brush of a scent, nothing that could be consciencely noticed, but enough to feed that instinct which took over. These men were challenging him, threatening a female, and not just any female, but his female. His female.  
  
Adreniline pumped viciously through his veins, demanding action. The urge was irrisistable.  
  
Roaring in rage, more animalistic then ever before. In a single movement, he shifted into a gorrila and litterally ripped the first foe he found in half vertically. The next was ripped from the ground and used to pummel three others. Tossing the now smashed weapon aside, Beast Boy changed into a hawk like creature and with a screach, tore the head off of another bot. Diving straight for another foe, he shifted to a bear and tore into the chest cavity.  
  
Though they had opponents of thier own to deal with, all ther titans took every chance they could to watch this display of power and furiousity. Within mear minutes he had decimated almost half of the small army, ripping through them like paper. Even Cyborg got a momentary growl when he came a little too close to Raven for BB's taste, though when the green teen realized who it was he immediately turned toward the battle again.  
  
In only a few moments they were all defeated, leaving only smoking piles of metal and wire. All eyes were on the green tiger which had yet to return to it's normal shape, still in a frantic search for something more to destroy. When nothing came to veiw, Beast Boy shifted to his natural form, to the surprise of everyone. His hair had grown longer in the past days, hanging limply over his eyes, which now held slitted pupils. Brushing back the untamed locks, he revealed stripes, like that of the great cat he had just been, running along his cheeks.  
  
Runing forward, he skidded to a stop before Raven. Glancing around once more to be sure no more robots stood, he took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "Are you alright? They didn't touch you did they?" The words were in a rush, as if his brain were going ten times faster then his mouth.  
  
Looking at the changes in him, she placed a hand on his cheek and felt a stubble of fur forming there. "I am fine, but you do have to remember, I am quit capable of taking care of myself." It was said with a monotone, but a smile crept onto her face before she could stop it.  
  
Suddenly, the need to protect her gone, his usual smile returned. "Really? Because if I recall, last night I said I was tired and couldn't you take care of it yourself and you said....." He stopped when slapped hard in the back of the head by a large box enfolded in black energy.  
  
Raven glared at him, while the others laughed at the couple. "One more word and you will never have me again, got it?" A slight tone was in her voice, though in what direction it lay was indeterminable.  
  
Again, that dopey grin covered his face. "There is one problem with that Rae." As she turned from him, he moved close behind her silently.  
  
"And what is that exactly?"  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, Beast Boy pulled her back to his chest and nuzzled her neck. "You are already mine." The statement made her smirk, as nails that niether had notice break his gloves, tickled her sides and bring forth laughter. Everyone looked around and waited.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Taking another glance around, the gothic girl looked at her love. "Remind me to take a look around you know where when we get home." Her outburst of emotion, even so small, should have had an effect on her powers. Something must be going on in her head, and she would have to look into it immediately.  
  
Still embracing one another, they walked slowly behind the other titans, Beast Boy whispering devilish nothings into her ear while she tried hard not to react. A chill down her spine told her she was failing miserably.  
  
Stopping, she turned to him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "If you are good for the rest of the day, we can try something we have never done before." When his eyes lit up, she added, "It doesn't pertain to the use of tofu."  
  
Pushing back the hair that had once again fallen into his eyes, he looked at her quizically. He couldn't think of anything, not being especially imaginitive when it came to sex....yet. He nodded anyway, perhaps she had something in mind and wanted it to be a surprise. Either way, he trusted her.  
  
The ride home was quiet like never before, two titans cuddling closely, while the others marveled at the sudden and dramatic change in Beast Boy's looks and his actions during battle. He had started being more protective of Raven shortly after they had become a couple, a natural reaction. This though, seemed less natural, or more to be precise. It was like instead of him thinking at all, his insticts took over and nothing could stand against them. None of them knew how much more there was to come for thier green friend.  
  
If they had, they would have handled the fallowing battles much differently. How were they to know that thier movements were being manipulated more then ever before.  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
Another day, several more pointless battles. They seemed endless, and with lack of rest, was begining to wear at the seams of the group. As with all the others recently, they defeated the robots quickly and with a major portion decimated solely by the green wonder. Through out the car ride home, Star, Robin and Cyborg moaned and groaned over sore muscles.  
  
When they finally got home to the tower, only two weren't exausted. Beast Boy, who had adreniline still flowing through his veins and Raven, who had very little to do with the battle because ot him. So while the others came in slowly, dragging thier feet, those two moved infront of them.  
  
The green hair hung even wilder around his face, and the stripes once only on his face, now ran down arms too thick to fit into the tight suit. All his shirts had been modified to be sleeveless. Grabbing a video game magazine from the counter, BB flipped through if for a second. Suddenly he screamed with joy and ran to the phone. Dialing the numbers he read fromt he page, he was met with irritating and currious stares from the others. Raven didn't even quirk an eyebrow though, she didn't know what was going on, but she knew him well and thought it was probably something stupid.  
  
Motioning with one finger for them to wait, he spoke into the phone. "Yes, this is Beast Boy, I'm calling to claim my prize. Yes....yes.....the giant T in the distance.....yes....tommarow? Yeah, that should be fine. Thank you too, bye." Hanging up he smiled once more at his friends.  
  
Finally it was Star who broke the silence, "What was that about friend Beast Boy?" With an enormous yawn, she tried to steady her head, awaiting a response.  
  
"You see Star, two weeks ago I entered myself in a contest hosted by Gamestation bi-monthly magazine. I just read in the back that I am the winner, which means my prize will be delivered tommarow. Isn't that great?" When no response came, he slapped himself in the forhead. He had forgotten the most important part. "Did I mentions the winner gets four all expenses paid vacation, tour thing that goes across Europe for two months?"  
  
The three infront of him went wide eyed, then Robin decided to point out the flaw. "Beast Boy, one problem....four tickets, five titans. One of us couldn't go."  
  
"What are you talking about, it's a break for you four, since you have seemed so tired lately. I thought you could use it and since I have been kicking butt and taking names, I can stay here. If need be, I could call you and you could be back here lickety split. See, no problem."  
  
Robin was going to reply, point out that it would be unwise to leave only a single person there, when he was interupted. "They would have to find someone else, I would stay here with you." All eyes turned to Raven, who hadn't looked up from the tome in her hand.  
  
This was far more exceptable, Raven could keep Beast Boy in line and would be more likely to call in case of an emergency. It might even be good to get away from thier intimate relationship. Besides, if Raven had come, she would be more depressing then usual because her jester of love was missing. Yes, he decided, this might work out. "Alright, when do we leave?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
Hex hung up the phone, smiling to himself. Almost everything was going as planned, soon only one titan would be around, the only one who wouldn't realize the sudden shift in power until it was too late. Then he would be taken as a pet, and forced to watch as first the city, then the world crumbled under crimson feet.  
  
A single detail had gone beyond his expectations, the alterations in Beast Boy's body. He had expected a small difference, deeper voice, thicker hair, but not such a dramamtic shift. It was all physical though, the personality had remained intact. This was good, the future king needed an amusing toy.  
  
Jinx stepped to his side, her change long since complete. Her skin now entirely purplish-black and tiny horns covered her brow. Her tail lashed wildly around her legs, though she tried to control it. What was once pink hair now formed two thick, long horns which curved to points on either side of her head.  
  
Slowly, she wrapped her tail in his, carressing it. A fanged smile crossed her face as a single wing stretched out to enfold her. Leisurely, she was brought to his body and pressed tightly against it.  
  
The two demons walked to thier chambers.  
  
Violet eyes stared at the blue and green planet, so close, so very close. Wren judged the time to be ten days, though he had no way to be sure. He couldn't ask his lizard woman either, who was unconscience after a particularly rough encounter with him. Still, his excitement shone in those dark eyes.  
  
"I'm coming Blackbird, and I am almost there. I do have something special in mind dear sister, something oh so special indeed."  
  
Well, that was this chapter. So tell me what you think, please. I haven't gotten a review in three chapters, please people.  
  
Latta 


	10. Minds and Malls

Beast Boy's fingers were bloody and began to feel numb, but he couldn't stop. This was the biggest fight he could ever remember having, and he didn't plan on loosing. A savage cry shot from his chest while he ran forward and delivered a devistating punch to his opponents chest. Normally he would have stopped to taunt the downed foe, but this was too important. Keeping his momentum, he threw his hand forward, deep into a bleeding chest, and ripped out the other man's heart. The crimson organ beat twice in his hand before he sank his teeth deep into it and ripped the flesh away.  
  
The screen lit up in bright red letters, "Game over, winner BEAST B." This resulted in the green titan jumping up and dancing in Cyborg's irritated face. He couldn't beleive he had got beaten again, especially after making that stupid bet with the little pest. He didn't even want to think about the conciquences of that bet.  
  
Raven floated by, taking note of her man doing his normal victory dance infront of the metal man. She watched as the other boy on the couch began laughing and she caught a snide mental remark about BB's dancing. Somewhere in her mind, something happened she had never experienced before. A slight anger surged up, it wasn't anything uncontrolable, but it did send a mischevious though through her head. She noticed robin whisper his thought to Cyborg and they both snickered. "Honey, I need your help with something, could you go to my room for a minute? I will be right there." The wild haired boy kissed her and headed to her room, thinking of dirty surprises. Immediately after he left the hallway, Raven turned back to the other team memebers. A solemn look came over her features as she placed her head between them so they could both hear her clearly. "You know it's a two way street right? He protects me out there weither I want him to or even know about the danger," Suddenly she pulled away from the couch, which lit up with dark energy and liftend off the floor. "And I protect him at home." The seat flipped, sending both males falling to the ground and then immediately dropped on thier heads. Turning away she went to meet her lover, "See that you boy's remember that."  
  
The boy wonder and mechanical man looked at one another, wondering for an instant weither to laugh or worry about what had just happened.  
  
Looking around her room slowly, she finally found the shapeshifter flexing before a large mirror in her closet. Every few seconds he would brush his hair from his eyes, though it would almost immediately fall back into his line of sight. Slowly she moved to stand behind him and pushed him lightly forward, causing him to spin to avoid breaking the reflective surface. She was already across the room when he regained his balance, repressing a laugh. "Come here dumbass," her voice had a hint of amusement in it.  
  
Grinning wildly, he leapt across the room and barely missed tackling her. "Hey, what are you talking about? That just means you love a dumbass." Standing, he straightened himself and looked up to see her holding a familiar hand mirror. "Uhm so what did you need my help with exactly?" He wasn't sure, but for some reason he had a bad feeling about going into her mind and was pretty sure that was what she was planning.  
  
""I just wanted to see why my powers haven't been wreaking havoc on everything when I have been showing emotions lately. I am not sure what it means, so we are going to find out." Raven looked into the mirror and began to concentrate.  
  
"Wait, are you sure you want me to go with you...." He didn't get to finish, since they were suddenly flying through a space with red stars. Finally landing, head first in his case, the gothic girl and animal boy started looking around cautiously.  
  
A voice from behind sent them whirling to face it, "How interesting to see you two here. I wasn't expecting either of you for quit some time." A woman in a yellow cloak with glasses sat on a man sized pile of books, with one in hand. Returning to her book, the intelectual portion of Raven ignored them for a moment.  
  
"So, if anyone here knows what's going on and will give us a straight answer, isn't it your smart side?" Brushing his hair back, the green teen turned to the girl beside him.  
  
"Possibly. Hey, why aren't my powers acting up as badly as normal?" Rae moved closer to her personality trait, who finally looked up.  
  
"He happened." She pointed at Beast Boy, then attempted to read once more. The blue clad female pulled the book from her face with an angery look, so she decided to elaborate. "Since you two have become an item, alot of your thoughts have been centered around him, as well as most of your emotions. After a time, ;your desires and love became the dominant traits in here. When they took charge, all of the others, myself included, were given an illusion of sorts. Our very own Beast Boy's to do with whatever we wished. Now, since all of us have someone to relate to, we are more docile. This alows you some manner of peace outside of here, without as much constant concentration. This is good, is it not?" Her explaination stunned them both, but as they looked around they saw it was true.  
  
A Raven wearing pink was laughing lightly with one green skinned boy who was telling a lame joke. Another in grey was almost smiling as she walked with a companion who seemed as dreary as herself. Still another in green was sparring with her image. Thier eyes even caught sight of the red caped demoness in her cell, torturing her's who was moaning in pleasure with each painful experience.  
  
Beast Boy turned back to the yellow cloaked girl, this time noticing that the spines of the books she was sitting on made an picture of him when seen together. The one in her hand wasn't like the others though, it's cover read, "How to nueter your pers, quick and easy". This he remember, and decided not to press at the moment.  
  
Turning back to his Raven he spoke quietly, "I think it's time to go."  
  
"I agree." And with that they sat once more on her bed, him supressing a laugh, her a blush.  
  
'How did she talk me into this, how did she talk me into this, how did she talk me into this.' Hex just kept repeating that in his head over and over again as he was pulled unwillingly, but only half resistant, into another jewelry store. He had to assume a human form to be here unnoticed, his hair turned black, his skin a more natural color, and his wing and tail seemingly vanished. He absolutely hated it, but his mate had insisted and why would he deny her something so trivial. Atleast that was how he saw it at first, now it was nothing more to him then going to a second home for human adolecence. First a human disguise, now dragged through a mall. She would have alot of making up to do to him later.  
  
Jinx, who looked as normal as she ever had, was having the time of her life. This was the first time in years she wasn't here to steal and she was enjoying it for what it was worth. Knowing that such places had no place when her mate took over was a saddening thought, but then no one would refuse her anything, so these things would be brought to her. Until then however......"Oh look at this, wouldn't it look lovely on me love?" Holding up a silver necklace with a magic symbol attached, she looked at Hex.  
  
"Yes, lovely, can we go now?" His voice was little more then a growl.  
  
"No, I want to find something special." Placing the jewelry back, she skimmed through another counter, much to his dismay.  
  
As she browsed, something in another store caught the man's eyes. Drifting away without a word, he headed for the flashing red and sounds of swords clashing and roars erupting. For a few minutes he stood silent behind a young teen playing a fantasy video game. Finally he spoke, "What exactly is this?"  
  
A squeeky voice answered, though he didn't turn to look at the kid. "Oh, it's a role playing game. You can either be with the humans or the demons. Then you go around killing random monsters and your enemies. It takes a long time to master and there are lots of different outcomes, depending on what you do."  
  
"And if you win playing as a demon? What then happens?"  
  
"Nost of the time, you either take over the world or destroy it, but like I said, it depends on what you do."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Hex watched for several more minutes before Jinx showed up looking pissed. "I thought you were going to help me pick out something, not stand around with some geek and watch tv." He took a minute before turning to her, shrugged and went back to watching the game. "If you want to watch it so bad, why not get one and do it at home?"  
  
She had meant it as a joke, but when he dug into his pocket and produced a roll of hundreds larger then his fist, she stared at him. Grabbing a game and console from the shelves, he tossed twice what it was worth on the counter and left with her before it was even wrung up. Taking the packages, she brought them back and had the lady at the counter register the sale. He glared at her for a moment. "We don't want to make a scene, and that definately would have. Now, can we pick something out for me?"  
  
Hex glanced from his new toy to her and back again. "Alright, but hurry, I want to play this."  
  
She rolled her eyes as they continued, "Who knew the big bad demon would like video games?"  
  
He raised his eyes momentarily from the back of the box, "Hey there is a loudmouthed demoness who kills with her insecant bitching....guess the makers must know you somehow." All he recieved was a dirty look.  
  
Suddenly, another store caught his attention and a smile crept over his face. "If I pay, can I get you something as well?"  
  
This delighted the girl to no end, "Of coarse, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Just close your eyes, and I will lead you there." When she closed them, he took her by the hand and led her down the row of stores. He had seen women on the telivision with such devices and thought it would be entertaining. Still holding her hand, he pulled her into the tattoo parlor.  
  
When the needle pierced her skin, the whole mall knew it.  
  
Ok, just felt like having fun with this one and I did. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all those who are reading anyway. Well, I will get another up asap. Oh and Mikel, email me and tell me where you think I'm going, currious to see if your right.  
  
Latta 


	11. Redesigning the playing field

Slade stomped agrily toward his throne room, a snarl pulling back the lips from behind his mask. Summoned in the middle of the day by his apprentice, this was one of the few times he allowed himself to rest and now he was forced to answer to someone else's beconing. It was infuriating. The fury within him flared higher as he witnessed the scene in his chamber.  
  
There, in the center of the room, sitting on his throne, were two demons carressing each other. Hex's eyes were closed, his head tilted backward while the purple skinned woman nipped and licked over his neck. Her eyes locked on slade and she smiled before giving her mate one last kiss and pulling away slightly. Still on his lap, she turned and slowly brushed his fingers over his face, turning it toward the masked man in the enterance. Smiling, the red fleshed being glared at Slade, his single wing flapping in anticipation of the upcoming events.  
  
"Hello dear Slade, I see you recieved my call. Thank my former master for coming Jinx." The white haired man turned to the creature on his lap smiling wideras she spread her legs lewdly and waved at him with her tail. Since neither was wearing anything other then thier smiles, this was nothing more then a personal harrassment meant to anger the villain. It succeeded.  
  
With rage he walked forward, hardly containing himself. "What exactly do you mean former? You are mine now and will be forever." He faultered in his step, something he had never done before in as long as he remembered.  
  
Hex was laughing at him.  
  
"For as long as you have this you mean." The crimson creature held up his hand, in which was a book. This was the very same book that the orange and black clad mortal had used to summon and control him up to this point. Within it were hundreds of spells that were now at Hex's desposal.  
  
Put simply, Slade was in deep shit.  
  
With a battle cry, he threw himself toward the throne and it's occupants. Each footstep causing more adrenoline to flow through his body, he felt stronger then he had in many years. First betrayed by Robin, then Terra, and now this pitiful creature he had relased from an unspeakable prison. This was the last straw, all of his aggression would be let out in a series of punches that would flatten that grinning face. He didn't even make it to the steps before the chair before he could no longer move. Trying with all his might, he couldn't get his foot off the concrete. Finally he looked down at his leg and gasped at what he saw.  
  
Bursting from the earth was a partially decayed hand, the gray flesh falling off in some places revealing the pink muscle beneath. The tears oozed a clear and pungant liquid that puddled around it, while the twisted fingers dug into his boot. As Slade watched, a second hand erupted from the gravel and encircled his other ankle. With each passing second another appendage would come from the soil below the foundation, forcing it's way upward to grapple the man and pull him down. Slowly he could feel his body going below the surface, fifteen gnarled claws now dragging him under. Then, when he was up to his chest, his limbs tucked firmly under compacted dirt, he was no longer going down. a second later, Slade felt the bindings of flesh tighten and he was pulled at an impossible speed directly backward until his head slammed into the wall. Still he refused to loose conscienceness, even as he saw the two demons rise from thier seats and move toward him.  
  
"That was mildly entertaining. However, I think that I will let you sit tight for a while. I don't want you to miss me doing something you never could. You see, making the changling the strongest of the Titans was easy, tricking them into a false sense of security was easier still. And now that they have all left the big bad Beast Boy all by his lonesome, he will be easy pickings for me and my mate. Once I have slaughtered him, and the other's return, in thier grief they will be destroyed without a second thought. A very complicated plan, but only to show you how inferior you truely are compared to me."  
  
Glancing at the horned female beside him, Hex nodded, knowing what she wanted to do as payback for her humiliation over the years. Smiling she stood over his face and squatted, one hand moving down to spread her lower lips. While her lover watched, a thick stream of grenish yellow piss poured over Slade's head, bringing forth an infuriated howl. When she was finished, the crimson man had turned and was leaving until he was pounced upon.  
  
Jinx flipped him ontop of her and gave him the most seductive look she could come up with. Quickly she moved beneath him, placing her head against the floor, her ass in the air and her hands holding her tail upward to give him a view of everything. This was an act of submission he had mentioned some time earlier and it almost immediately drove him crazy. She felt a brutal thrust into her, but then no more movement. Curriously she turned her head and saw him staring at Slade.  
  
A quick motion of Hex's hand, and the masked head whipped around and was slammed agains the wall repeatedly until if fell limply against the shoulder. Turning back to his demoness, he began a maddening pace, thrusting in quickly and pulling out slowly. The tip of his tail teasing along the base of her's, just under her hands. This almost yanked the moan from her throat and caused her to buck uncontrolably.  
  
Without warning, the tip was pushed into her free opening, causing her to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain. As she got used to the new sensation, it became only pleasure, gasps and groans escaping her chest and erupting from her lips. With each grinding thrust, he brought her closer quickly, and she began to wonder how he could always get her there so quickly. Her thoughts didn't last long, interupted by an intnse heat that began in her gut and quickly spread throughout her body. Her teeth sank into the cement in an attempt to get ahold of something. This left twin trenches along the floor around her head.  
  
Forcing himself deper and harder into her, he felt the walls around his member throbbing hard, milking him of all his juices. The scream of release echoed throughout the building, fallowed by a sigh of satisfaction when he squirted inside of her. With a slight groan of dissappointment, Jinx moved from her lover, only to turn and embrace him once again.  
  
Lifting her, Hex moved slowly to thier room to continue thier fun. Before they had entirely left the chamber, the horned woman spoke. "When do I get to see you take down that little green fucker?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice, thinking about him tearing Beast Boy to shreds after all the humiliation that he and the other Titans had caused her.  
  
"Tommarrow I will begin building my army, the day after we will meet our little friend. With the others gone he will be easy pickings, they sould be leaving as we speak. Now is there anything else before I offically claim your final hole?" He smiled as he spoke the last part.  
  
Jinx's eyes went wide, "Wait a minute, we never talked about that." Starting to struggle a little, she realized his grip had tightened, and he was several times stronger then she could hope to be.  
  
"Oh, didn't we? Too bad, cause it will be fun."  
  
Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had infact left several hours before and had learned that there was a turn over in Mexico before actually leaving for Europe. This would have been a good thing, had they had a chance to soak in the beautiful surroundings. However a flirtatious young man bought Starfire a double shot of Tequila, which had a very intense effect of the Tameranian. Apparently her higher matabolism only made the alcohol take control faster. Still, a small buzz would have been no problem had she not immediately developed a taste for it. Three more double shots and the red head was trying to convince Cyborg and Robin that it was too hot and her outfit had to go.  
  
"But the air is so very heated friends, it would feel so much better against my bare skin." Her strength was almost too much her companions to stop, making it very difficult to keep her from tossing her shirt over her head.  
  
The mechanical teen looked at his masked cohort, mouthing the words so that the girl couldn't hear them. "Why exactly are we stopping her?"  
  
Robin looked at him and shrugged, "Just keep her clothes on."  
  
Niether one of them noticed another drink go down her throat, though both notided her skirt and panties going flying through the air. So did the entire crowd for that matter.  
  
Suddenly it occured to both males at the same time, 'This was going to be an interesting vacation.'  
  
On an entirely different plane of existance, a being of emense power watched the events on the currious planet called Earth unfold. A soundless laugh escaped the celestial creature, or perhaps it was just to loud for any mortal being to comprehend. Either way, it was very amused by the way destiny had wraveled the threads of the souls of six living creatures.  
  
Then something caught his attention, something that might ruin what was destined to be, and more importantly, something that might spoil his entertainment. Quickly, before any of the three beings that are more powerfull then himself found out, he alterttered something on the small blue world. It was nothing more then a color on a small square, still, he knew he would hear about this for some many centuries. It was worth it though.  
  
Eyes flashing, the being settled back to watch what happneed.  
  
Raven walked out of the bathroom, holding a small white device, a look of relief on her face. Smiling she handed the pregnancy test to her lover.  
  
Looking at the small stripe in the center, Beast Boy read the back of the box to double check the results. Smiling he turned back to the gothic woman, "Negative, your not pregnant. Good, last thing we need is to deal with that while the others are gone. Feels like a weight just came off my shoulders."  
  
A light laugh escaped the woman, "Yeah, can you imagine what our kid would be like. Picturing what it would look like it odd enough, but how do you think it's personality would turn out?"  
  
"Well, it could be fun like me, or really bitchy like you."  
  
He instantly regretted his words as several things in the room became shrouded in shadows and started flying at his head. "Bitchy?" Screaming BB ran down the hall trying to escaped the pummeling he would surely recieve when she finally caught him.  
  
For an instant, he was almost sure he could hear someone laughing from high above.  
  
Well, that's it for now, but I will have more asap. Been enveloping myself in other peoples stories, but I think it's time to get back to my own for the time being.  
  
Latta 


	12. First encounter

In a dank alleyway, a door was hidden partially be a dumpster partially by the shadows, but mostly because no body wanted to admit that what lie within actually existed in Jump City. No one wanted to think of what kind of depraved creature would actually want to dwel in the filthy makehsift hotel within and partake of the twisted temptaions cetailed to under the foundation of the building. The cracked cememt walls didn't stop at the bare wooden door, instead extending to the rooms beyond.  
  
Within one of the chambers lay two bodies, that of a man in his thirties, which was now smoldering. The burnt flesh almost melting off of the muscle beneath while the now hairless head stared in perminate horror at the cieling above.  
  
The other person in the room was a young woman, mid to late teens, sobbing in the fetal position. She had long ago fallen asleep, her mind finding any possibility to temporarily push the reality of what she had done from her conscienceness. Short red hair fell at odd angles in untameable locks as she burried her face deeper into the pillow which was her only comfort in this place, deeper into her dream.  
  
The beloved image set her as a princess in a kingdom in the dark ages, kidnapped by a mysterious being and staring our of the window high above the countryside. Each time was identicle, each time a white horse would bring forth a knight in far from shining armour. It never occured to her in all the times she had the same dream that there was anything wrong in someone from the middle ages having a leather jacket and jeans on, it just seemed right for the man wearing them. Short blond hair hung limply atop his head, while ice blue eyes stared up into her green ones. As always, a smirk crossed his face that sent her heart racing. He would enter the castle in the door below her window, a commotion would erupt and the opening to her cell revealing her hero, battered, bloody and still smirking. At this closer angle, she could see his eyes weren't only icy, but seemed to have the look of someone who had seen too much for thier short lifetime, a tired look.  
  
"I am hear from you Sparky." Same as always, an amused tone.  
  
Then her hair would flare up, as if it were alive, and her face would turn red. "Jerk, How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Ember, not Sparky. Fucking dick."  
  
Still, his smile never faded, "Maybe I should have come to save the wizard holding you, lord knows he could have used it." Then he would laugh, and the dream would end. And she would be stuck in her prison of reality once more, and she would start to cry again, wondering when her next customer would be sent through and secretly hoping this one would be the last.  
  
Hex had put alot of thought and time into his plot against the Teen Titans, mostly concentrating on the green man. What he didn't know, was that all his planning, that all his attempts had no effect what so ever on the changeling. What had caused the changes within him were far simpler, and far more dangerous when tampered with. Instinct, pure and untainted in any way. A demand from his subconscience and body together to protect what had taken him so long to gain.  
  
At this moment, Beast Boy perched in the form of a raven on his beloved's shoulder as she listened to the poetry coming fromt he stage. A handful of loyal patrons surrounded them in scattered tables along the cafe floor. Every once and a while eyes would gaze at the green bird, until it stared back at them, at which point they turned away to keep from being noticed. Not that the hero cared if he was the topic of anyone else's thoughts, atleast no one other then the gothic woman he was with.  
  
Without realizing it, Raven reached up and pet the back of his head. He had been doing this ever since the others had left the day before, and she had already gotten used to it, finding the sweetness of the thought indearing. She would never actually admit that of coarse, but somehow, she knew that he knew. Finishing the cup of tea in her hand, she stood and proceeded to the door.  
  
The cloudy night appeared to have fallen to earth, leaving a thick fog swirling over the lighted streets. A silence fell over the sidewalk, not even broken by the padding of Raven's feet. After a short amount of time they realized the lack of noise was more than just a coincidence, several shadowy forms suddenly surrounding them.  
  
At first the forms looked like Slade's normal drones, the bodies slouching forward like hunched backs. Then, they stepped from the cover of the mist and revealed a new look, the once metal limbs and abdomen was now replaced with the tattered, half-decayed flesh of corpses. The skin sewn into the armour, savagely combined into some bastard child of flesh and science, perhaps even magic. Even more desturbing was the face that the eyes behind the masks were definately human, atleast at one point.  
  
One of the creatures flew forward, slashing wildly at Beast Boy even before he altered form in mid air. An emerald gorrilla fell onto the disfigured minion even as another sailed at him. This one was easily dodged, though a claw did sink partially into his upper arm, a purplish fluid releasing itself into his system on the contact.  
  
A groan escaped his lips when the burning sensation flooded over his arm, he turned to see Raven in combat with two more of the freaks. Reaching down, he changed into a raptor and tore visciously at the limbs of the creature beneath him before charging at the one which had passed him.  
  
These things weren't as fast as the old bots, but they were stronger and much harder to take apart. the combonation of blood and oil flowing from the body at his feet effected his smell greatly, making it hard for him to see and react. The burning in his arm had become a numbing sensation and quickly built into a throb that was almost visible throughout his torso.  
  
He didn't exactly see or hear the monstrosity aproach as much as sense it, turning back to his normal form and awaiting the creature in a defensive stance. When it swung again, he used his own injury to his advantage, putting the numb side between them like a shield, then thrusting a clawed hand forward and jerking to the side with a swipe powerful enough to rip off it's head.  
  
Raven was having a much easier time with her two beasts, savagely throwing anything she could find, taking them apart piece by piece until they fell into piles. Then, just as a procossion, she used her shadow powers to place the pieces to different places along the street. Niether had really broken a sweat.  
  
Then an all too familiar pink curse shot through the air and caused the cement to explode directly infront of them. Raven flew backward and turned in every direction until she saw the caster. Instead of the short pale girl she expected, a tall purple demoness smiling down at her. Suddenly, a crimson hand jerked her around to face a demon with white hair. "What in the hell are you doing here?" A raised hand slammed downward, forcing her to the ground. "You've ruined my plans."  
  
Quickly Raven looked around and found her love lying in rubble, unconscience from the blast that must have been just beneath his feet. Turning back she stared at the man that stood over her and lared with hatred. "It would have been so easy, convincing the green one to join me. Why did you have to stay, you ruined it all." His voice was a low growl in her ear, his face covered in a dark shadow.  
  
Unable to use her powers, because she didn't want to chance hurting Beast Boy, she watched as he moved toward her, his hands glowing with energy.  
  
"TRIGON...."  
  
The voice had come from somewhere behind the demon, and was not one that he recognized. Raven did though, and deep in his own world, so did the green man to the side.  
  
Wren stood among the shadows, watching his sister fight for a moment. It was amusing, seeing her after so long, he hoped to remember this moment when he killed her. Then he saw the creature stand over her, threatening her. Red skin, white hair. It couldn't be....there was no way....  
  
As Chandra stepped up beside him, she was more interested in the horned woman standing on a building to thier left. Her claws stretched as she began using them to scale the wall below the demoness, planning on taking her out first. Something said that the creature above her was an enemy, not the Blackbird her beloved wanted, but dangerous none the less. She couldn't let her interfere.  
  
The blond man began charging his powers, his were not the same as Raven's or his fathers. His allowed him to concentrate and increase his strength or speed. If he had been sane enough to concentrate more, he could have done both at once. Right now all his energy went into his fists as he ran forward toward the being standing over his sister. "TRIGON...." His fist connected, and the man he thought was his father sailed backward, claws dragging into the cement to slow the slight.  
  
Hex stared at the young man, "Ok, what in the hell is a Trigon, and who in THE HELL JUST HIT ME?" He brushed the blood coming from his lip away and stood. At the same instant, he noticed that Jinx was fighting with someone on the roof above. This was becoming annoying.  
  
"You won't have her father, she is mine to kill and nothing you do will stop me." Wren pulled back for another punch, this one aimed at Hex's throat. This one was narrowly dodged, nearly fatal nonetheless.  
  
"This will have to wait for another day boy, but don't worry I will take care of you shortly." Looking up, he glared at the woman fighting his mate. "Jinx, come we are done here...for now."  
  
With that he was gone, leaving the two titans and the two intruders to thier own devices.  
  
Wren turned just in time to recieve a blow to the face by a clawed emerald fist. Beast Boy moved forward again, keeping on him another several blows before the blond realized what was happening. Still another several were given before he was able to fight back, though by that time there was no one to fight.  
  
A quick glance into the sky told him what had happened, a giant black raven floating over the moon. His sister carrying her beloved to safety.  
  
"Run while you can blackbird, I will have you soon." Each word was emphasised by blood pouring from his mouth. That green kid hit harder then he had anticipated.  
  
Slowly, he and Chandra walked into the decipating mist to find a place to rest until thier next encounter with the two teens. 


	13. Rage and Magic fuel foolish choices

Deep below the city streets, in a cavern that lay empty but for the thick humid air and a few stone pieces that lay randomly throughout the area. While nothing breathed within these walls of earth, something did live. Far along the rocky hallway, down deeper then most people would ever dream of going, lie a platform extended into mid air, barely held by the narrow pathway that led to the enterance and back. Seated at the bottom of the platform, was a plaque describing what lay above. The specific words were unimportant, and after being unkept over the three years since it had been placed in it's current possition, they were unreadable.  
  
Long ago the Teen Titans had stopped coming here, unable to keep the promise of freedom they had once offered. The statue, however, could not move and remained where it had always been. Kept in the darkness, even deeper then physical, but unable to even sense what was around the conscience mind, the being was struggling hard with the fleeting sanity which threatened to leave in an instant. Silent echoes met the silent screams that escaped Terra's thoughts, making the little bit of grip she was maintaining stip even more.  
  
With no warning that there was anyone present, a soft, yet powerful voice, spoke within her mind. "Do not worry child, just hold on a little longer and all will be put right."  
  
If she could have been, she would have been afraid, but that was something that had left her shortly after her imprisonment within herself. Nothing was worse than being unable to communicate in any way. Shouting mentaly, she begged. "Please don't go, I...I can't hold on any more....it's just too hard." A teer formed in a stone eye, dropping to the ground even as the voice spoke one last time.  
  
"Just a little longer, and a ghost of a chance will release you, once and for all."  
  
Jinx sat on the throne that was once Slade's, her legs and tail hanging lazily over one arm while she leaned against the other. This was begining to bore her to no end. Hex stood where he had for almost six hours, rewinding the video of what had happned earlier. Where the camera had been hidden she still didn't know, but had stopped carring a long time ago. A savage growl escaped from between his fangs, as it always did when he saw the blond man interupt his taunting. Rolling her eyes, the demoness turned her attention to cleaning the wounds given to her by the lizard woman. She was afraid some kind of poison had been injected with those claws, though she had felt no ill effects as of yet.  
  
Finally a roar escaped the crimson man's chest, "WHO IN THE HELL IS HE?" This stranger infurriated him, first interfering with what he had been planning was bad enough, but he actually hurt Hex. He watched as the green titan beat the attacker for a moment after he had left and then dissappearing himself. It didn't occur to the demon that if Wren could hurt him, and BB could hurt the Raven's brother, than the changeling could definately hurt him. This, however, was beyond his concentration, his mind too focused ont one detail to notice another.  
  
A viscious laugh came from the corner, the masked man still burried neck deep in the concrete finding great amusement that his traitorous apprentice might not have planeed for everything. "So, I suppose that getting knocked on your ass was part of the plot?" His voice was dripping with venom and mirth at the same time. This recieved a glare from the silver eyed being, anger welling deep inside of him. "Or was this one of those random events that was my undoing so very often?" Again he laughed, this time getting a glance from Jinx as well while Hex walked toward him, a fanged smile on his face.  
  
Wren walked down the narrow alley, his beloved using her tallongs to crawl along the wall beside him, using every chance to be as close to him as possible. A few tendrils had sprouted from where she had been injured on her head, making her appear to have locks of scaley hair hanging down to her shoulders that could move on command, striking with poisonous spurs. Every once and a while, their eyes would meet, and they would turn back to thier travles.  
  
At the moment, the duo was not searching out thier prey, but instead taking in the surroundings of the planet Raven called home. A person would walk past the enterance of the passage way between buildings from time to time and upon seeing them, ran away. Wiether the image of the reptilian woman moving along the brick walls or the shadowy figure that moved without seeing or hearing any living being beyond the woman at his side.  
  
Suddenly, Wren stopped and sat in the center of a culdisac made of blank walls, the only enterance the one they were using, and no other being in sight. Chandra sat beside him, holding her head to his shoulder, waiting for him to do whatever his twisted little heart desired.  
  
""Why is my father here?" It was a simple question, with no answer forthcoming. The crazed man had no idea that Hex was in no way related to him, his sister, or his father. With no reply, they both sat, and waited for something to happen, anything. Then an idea came upon the lavender eyed male, turning to Chandra, he whispered softly. "We need a place to stay, one with a room with no windows."  
  
She turned toward the exit, then stopped. "What about you my love?"  
  
"I have something to do, I will find you."  
  
Beast Boy stormed into the tower in a fury, his hair flying wildly as he moved. A savage growl escaped his throat as he turned to look at the gothic woman behind him, "Why did you stop me from pummeling that bastard brother of your's?" He glared at her while awaiting her response.  
  
"He saved me, that's why. I couldn't just let you fight him, not after he tossed the demon away from me like that." Her look was just as menacing as his, thier eyes never turning from one another. "If you had a brain in your head you would realize that." The comment had been a reflex on her part, and once it would have had no effect on him. Now however, his emotions for her caused the words to cut through him like a knife.  
  
"You know, I don't think I want to be near someone who thinks so little of me." Beast Boy charged past Raven before she could reply and walked out the door. Even as she stepped out behind him, he was barely a flying speck in the distance.  
  
He never heard her voice, or the shattering of several windows. "Beast Boy, I'm back."  
  
Soaring high above the city, he watched the ant sized people moving slowly below him, oblivious that one of thier teen heroes was moving above them. Slowly, he went lower, coming to sail just out of the reach of those below. The form of a hawk usually let him release steam, but this time it didn't seem to be working. He was still angry with what Raven had said to him, he couldn't believe that she had actually called him brainless. A few months ago he wouldn't have cared, because he didn't know about her feelings for him, but now seemed so much different. They had expressed love, both physically and verbally, now it just seemed that saying such a thing should be beyond her.  
  
apparently he didn't know her as well as he had thought.  
  
His thoughts destracted him so much he hadn't realized that he was almost skidding along the ground, nor did he see the now familiar man step fromt he shadows. The only thing he noticed was a sudden darkness as he was covered with a bag and before he could shift back to his human form, slammed head first into the cement ground.  
  
Wren through the sack with his now unconscience Beast Boy trapped inside over his shoulder and began walking back the way he had come. Every once and a while, he slammed the bag against some hard surface to ensure the contents didn't wake up.  
  
BB opened his eyes, staring down at the dirty floor below him. Filth covered his face and grease and dirt covered his long hair, he looked over his body and saw that his outfit was covered in tears and dried blood from semi healed cuts. He didn't know how long he had been out, but his whole body ached as he forced himself to rise. His head throbbed, causing him to pause in mid motion.  
  
A sudden constriction against his wrists brought his attention to the thick chain which held him firmly to the wall. A second set, also held his legs in place. Moving slowly, carefully, he looked up to stare into lavender eyes.  
  
Across the room, Wren lay possitioned in the exact same way as the titan, his head partially turned, his legs and arms held down by invisible restraints. As BB turned to look at him, he realized quickly that the man was mimicking his every move. An angery shout echoed from the other figure as he yelled wordlessly. He tried to charge at the blond man, but only fell short by inches as his motins were matched.  
  
"You really are out of your mind." The changeling snickered.  
  
"You really are out of your mind." Wren simply snickered back.  
  
Several minutes passed in this manner, Beast Boy moving or speaking, and Wren imitating him. Finally he laughed lightly, "Guess this means your mad because Raven had forgotten about you. I heard why you got pissed, because I had replaced you in her heart. So sad for a little boy to be in so much pain, because he can't be the most important thing in his sister's life."  
  
He didn't know it, but he had hit a cord in the twisted web of the mad man's mind. "Hold him."  
  
The green titan looked around the room, missing the woman who slipped in behind him and used the chains to wrap it around his throat to keep him still. A second hand moved around to force him to watch the man standing over him come closer.  
  
Pulling a knife from what seemed like nowhere, he stalked closer to his captive. "Open his mouth." Chandra quickly obliged, forcing the green lips opened after having to punch them several times to break his jaw. When his inner mouth was exposed, Wren grabbed his tongue and pulled it until it wouldn't come any farther. Then, in a swift motion of the blade, he held the severed tongue before Beast Boy's eyes. Staring at it intently, he spoke after several moments of silence. "Damn, I was hoping it would wag as much after it was detached." Tossing it to the woman who now released BB, he turned to the door.  
  
As they left, Chandra looked at the chained man one final time, then took a bite out of the tongue in her hands before departing.  
  
Beast Boy sat, bleeding badly from his mouth, and cried in the darkness that consumed his vision.  
  
In a hidden chamber, with in a place no one but Slade knew about, lay a labratory of the more depraved kind. Though it had once been filled with hundreds of items when it was in use, it was now vacant except for two tables, each holding a precious item.  
  
Upon one, lay a book that was several hundred years old. It;s pages worn from constant scanning. It had taken the mastermind several decades to find this particular tome, and though it held no actual magic within it's pages, it described a feat of power that Slade could only dream of. Inside the leather binding, were the journal pages written by the hand of one Victor Frankenstien.  
  
On the opposite table, lay an abandoned experiment. A woman, forged of the flesh and organs of several corpses. One eye was green, the other almost whitish blue. Her hair was streaked with brown, blond, red and gray, still it flowed together as if it were all from the same head. One breast was a size larger then the other, and scars covered over her face and body. Even with her disfigurements, she would still have been a lovely girl had she ever achieved life.  
  
Slade had never masted actually bringing the creature to this world however. So, she lay dorment, awaiting either decay or "birth". Until now.  
  
The magic of the book in Hex's possession was slowly seeping down into the recesses of the building, making it's way to the body. And, after several months with no sign of life, an arm twitched and an eye opened and closed once. Then it was still for a time.  
  
Raven cried into her pillow, things all around the tower shattering and breaking. She hadn't seen Beast Boy for three days, ever since thier arguemnt. She had tried searching for him, both with her eyes and her mind, but he seemed to be no where in the city. Could he have left her for good. She didn't even want to think about that possibility.  
  
Every once and a while she could swear she heard him call, but it never panned out.  
  
For some odd reason she kept thinking about thier first time together, but never got to the sex. Just the conversation kept repeating in her mind.  
  
Suddenly he looked from her to the book, and back again. He still looked confused. "Felatio? You want to experiment with a foreign car? I don't get it." She stopped moving, staring at him for a moment in disbelief. Then she suddenly began searching the floor. "What are you looking for?" He was hoping it was something to help explain why the name of a car was in a sex book.  
  
She turned to meet his eyes, she was frowning in irritation. "That Do not open sticker, I liked you better when you couldn't talk."  
  
Though the statement was cold, BB couldn't help but laugh. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't joking, Raven didn't joke. "Hey. And what would you think if I lost my tongue or something and could never talk to you again? Huh? What then?"  
  
"Shut up and look pretty before you give me some ideas. I might want to use that tongue later, and I would need it to still be attached to you. Now go get on the bed, like a good little sex sla.....Just go get on the bed." Her voice was monotone, but her mind was fighting not to break anything. She was getting excited.  
  
Beast Boy pulled on his shackles for the hundreth time, blood loss making him light headed. He heard a destinct groan as they gave an inch for the first time.  
  
Earlier he had heard Wren and the lizard woman talking, they were planning on going after Raven soon. Directly after his death to be exact. For eaves dropping he had lost his left ear, and was in tremendous pain as his hair fell intot he wound and left grease, sweat and dirt behind. Ever since then he had worked savagely at the restraints to no avail, until this very second.  
  
He pulled again and hear nothing, but that first sound had been enough to geth his adrenaline pumping. He didn't want to strain his body by using his powers, no telling the effect considering his injuries. So he kept pulling.  
  
He would get out, he told himself. And he would find Wren before the bastard got to his mate. From deep in his mind, he heard a voice and silently agreed with it. 'And I will kill him with my bare fangs,' Beast Boy thought picturing it.  
  
Ok, done with another one. A request to all those artists that are reading this. I have several characters I would like a drawing of, some of which have been seen and many of which haven't quite yet. If anyone is interested, please say so in a review or an email.  
  
BTW (text) means flashback  
  
Latta 


	14. Desperately Seeking Sanity

Seated on the corner stool of a smoke filled bar, was an ancient twenty three year old man. Taking his fifteenth shot of Liquid cocain for the night, he stared at the deserted room and silently thanked God for the silence. He hated people, they were so annoying.  
  
Before the liquir even hit his stomache, the pain started to throb and he ordered another shot. It had been getting better as of late, still it held a dark shadow over him. It had been worse, especially on the day he tried so hard to forget.  
  
Noah J. Placer's blond hair fluttered lightly as he turned his head to stare at the door. The lunch crowd would be entering soon, and he didn't want to deal with them. Perhaps he should buy a bottle of something strong and go.  
  
Icy blue eyes reflected back at him from the mirror behind the bar, a look of dragged out years stretched across them. What he had witnessed in his short life had changed him from a once perfect killing machine into a man exhausted with all of life.  
  
It had been a long time since then, but now it didn't matter.  
  
Taking his case from the floor beside him, he slipped on his leather jacket and walked out the door.  
  
A sudden rush of energy flashed through his mind, forcing him to brace himself against the wall. He didn't utter a word, though most men would have screamed in agony. He was used to it by now, this was the third time he had had this same vision in as many days. A red headed woman, or closer to a girl in age, with green eyes and a sarcastic smile. He had an insatiable urge to call out Sparky at her, but refrianed, knowing no one else coud see her.  
  
One day he would find that woman, and slap her for causing him so much grief. Chuckling to himself, he left into the fog which had remained over the city for over two weeks now.  
  
Jinx walked briskly to the side of the crimson demon, who was at this time carrying a large stack of books from the library toward an unused room. He stopped as he saw her aproach, "What is it lover?" His voice was distant, as if he were distracted by some other thoughts. This resulted in a dark look from the woman.  
  
"What do you plan on doing about that blond man that interfered with your scheme?" She tried to meet his eyes, but the books blocked her vision. Tapping her foot, she awaited his reply.  
  
Hex frowned from behind his shield of pages, "I am going to let the green titan do my dirty work for me. They seem to have thier own agenda, best to allow one to defeat the other in battle and then destroy the exhausted winner. I don't believe for an instant that this new player will be in the same league as the changeling." Even with all this said, he still sounded far away. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, that is all you arogant ass." Jinx turned and was about to leave when she registered the title of one of the books. Immediately she slapped her forhead, "You can't be serious."  
  
Hex had begun his journey once more, and haulted in his tracks. "What?"  
  
Quickly, she moved past him and tore open the door he had been heading toward. Inside was a table with eight humans sitting around it. A look of utter disgust crossed her face. "I can't believe it. You know we really have to talk about your problem."  
  
Hex stpped into the room and placed the books on the table, passing out several of them. Turning back, he glared at Jinx. "What exact problem do I have?"  
  
"Your addicted to these human games, I mean you actually invited some into our sanctuary for what?" She was shaking with frustration, after all his preaching he wasn't acting the way he said she should. "To play Dungeons and Dragons!"  
  
"I fail to see your point."  
  
She whipped around and stormed from the room, "The would be demon king of all there is, playing a fantasy game, some warrior."  
  
Hex raised an eyebrow and turned back to his guests, continuing to prepare for his game.  
  
Raven was sitting as she had for so many nights now, in the dark on the couch. Silently she reach out with her mind, begging all that was and would ever be that she would find Beast Boy.  
  
What she didn't know was that she had come in contact with him more then once, but with the changes in his attitude and the sudden shock of being captured and beaten he was no longer quit the same man she had known for so many years.  
  
He however, had taken the small chances to grasp onto any part of her mind that was close enough and he often found himself reliving memories of Azerath, her home. It was far more beautiful then he would have imagined, with strange plants and animals that would never be witnessed by another earthling's eyes.  
  
After another hour of searching mentally, Raven stood and dragged herself toward the kitchen for some tea. Then came a knock at the door.  
  
With no hope that it would be her beloved, because he could have just come in, she barely decided to answer it. The main enterance seemed to grow longer and longer as she moved closer and closer to the doors.  
  
Opening the tall steel barrier to find noone standing behind it. Turning from left to right and back again, she figured it was a prank and started closing the enterance again. Then it caught her eye.  
  
A large quil was thrust deep into the door, a thick purplish liquid dripping from it's tip. Held firmly by the spur was a single pointed, green ear that had been severed at the base. There was no doubt in her mind as to the owner, and as she looked just below the momento of pain was a name written in blood. "Wren"  
  
The scream that escaped her lips pierced the ears of everyone within miles, as well as shattered the glass of every window in the tower, not to mention several other items.  
  
Beast Boy slumped to the ground in defeat, many of his wounds reopened and freshening the layer of blood over his arms and chest. He had been working on that damnable chain for more hours then even he realized, and had made very little brogress. His strength was almost exhausted, and he couldn't even fantaasize about escaping anymore. His mind was tired as well, after hours of vainly attempting to send some kind of mental SOS to Raven. Instead of getting through to her, he seemed to witness a few images from her. It was as if she was the one trying to reach him.  
  
After a few minutes, one particular vision caught his attention. With what little power he had left he concentrated, fighting through the pain to tap into his powers. A second set of arms bursts from his ribs, stretching out the burning muscles. He grabbed onto the restraint with all four hands even before the scales and fur sprouted from around his foramrs and working it's way up each limb and over his now bare chest. Several spikes bursts from his chest, while his face distorted in frustration. Tusks came from between his teeth and almost reached the botom of his eyes, and his forhead slumped forward over his eyelids.  
  
With one last wordless shout, he jerked with all his remaining strength. At first nothing happened, then a loud groan escaped the shackle, another instant and the brick it had been secured to was pulled from the wall, freeing Beast Boy.  
  
He didn't have much of a chance to celebrate, as unconscienceness claimed him. Reverting to his human form, he landed with a resounding thud that echoed through the small room.  
  
A young man at upon a stone cross on a crypt roof. He stared out over the cememtary, but saw nothing. He was looking beyond, at the powerful magic begining to gather around the city.  
  
Anyone who looked at him would probably consider him ugly, small scraps and cuts were joined by acne scars over his face and upper chest. Stringy hair hung in clumps that stuck up in several places, brown locks challenging gravity. His yees were th color of mud, rather narrow and close together, seeming to meet directly above a thin hooklike nose. His cheeks weren't fat, but thick with muscle and bone. Spars hair hung at different lengths from his chin and neck.  
  
He stood, almost seven foot tall and skinny, though not without muscles. He shroud himself in dress shirts and jeans, boots and a navy blue trench coat. He had been told it was Air Force issue, but wasn't really sure.  
  
Jumping from the building, the sorcerer walked around the tombstones, whispering a spell silently. Immediately, the night became cold, and clouds appeared from no where. Without warning, white powder fell from the sky to blanket the ground in mear moments. Smiling, Alden looked at his handywork. "I do so love the snow."  
  
In the city, the odd August weather got several stares of wonder.  
  
Raven couldn't take it a second longer. Screaming with rage, she flew from the tower to find her brother. When she found him, she would beat BB's location from his body.  
  
The green titan didn't know how long he had been out, a shrill laughter waking him. He opened his eyes to meet a pair of yellow lizard ones. She was standing over him, with her clawed feet holding the severed chains to the floor. His body was still in great pain. "So, you finally pulled enough power out of your ass to escape, too bad it's too late. Wren is stalking your little slut right now, and when he gets his hands on her, he is going to tell her all the grizzly details of his plans for you. Don't worry though, he will kill you quickly enough. It's only to give her something to scream about while she dies." Then the laughter filled his senses again.  
  
When he looked up at her, even without a tongue what he was thinking was evident on his face. "Oh really, that is what is going to happen?" A swift motin changed the situation drastically. He pushed upward, holding the chains in his grasp and locking them around er neck while moving behind her. Chandra had no idea how it had happened, but suddenly she was trying desperately to keep the restraint from closing off her air.  
  
If she could have seen the face beneath the blood, mud, and weat soaked hair, she would have been even more afraid. A look of determination struck his features, but his eyes roared vengance. Taking his knee, he pressed it firmaly against the base of her neck and pushed all his wieght on his knee. This forced her face first into the cement floor, though he didn't let go of his death grip until the blood began to flow and she stopped struggling.  
  
With a growl from deep in his chest, he ran from the cell and the building. With every step he fought the blinding pain that raked his body. He didn't need to see anyway, his insticts led him through the maze of alleyways. He could almost sense Wren, and he could actually feel his lover flying through the streets.  
  
He only prayed with what was left of his conscience mind that he got to his blond victim before she did.  
  
He didn't want her to see what he had planned over six days of being in darkness and pain. 


	15. Unleashing a Beast's Fury

Raven slowed to a halt twenty feet above the concrete street, narrowing her eyes and searching the crowds for her brother. She could sense him, but only in a realitive area. Swirling around in irritation, she growled at her own inability to narrow down his possition. That didn't last long, as a solid fist impacted on the back of her head from above.  
  
Wren planted a fist into the place where her skull and neckbone connected. He had laid a trap for her, knowhing that without the solid connection that they used to have she couldn't know exactly where he was. Even as they fell to the ground below, he cround his knee into the small of her back.  
  
The impact on the streetleaving a crater as the two siblings rose up and faced one another. It was odd for the gothic girl, staring into eyes that were so like her own and so different all at the same time. Summoning a large amount of energy to her fingertips, she warped her hand into a black claw. "Where is he Wren?" Her face held a look of feral visciousness.  
  
The blond rolled his head along his shoulders, his eyes darting as if looking for something. Then he stopped, smiling softly. "Ah, you mean your green lover? I believe my woman Chandra is ripping him to pieces aas we speak. Don't worry, he will meet you again in hell soon."  
  
Screaming wordlessly, she dove forward, slashing savagely. Raven's hand was caught in a vise in mid air, barely scratching the gray shirt that her brother wore. Creating a shield around her body, she barely missed having her back snapped accross the edge of a building when he whipped her around. before she could recover, a heel slammed into the shoulder of the arm that was being held. An indescibeable sound of pain flew from her lips and sent the three people who had been watching the battle run quickly.  
  
Letting go of his sister, Wren stepped back and cracked his head while watching for his sister to get up. He never saw her eyes glow, or the blue mail dropbox flying directly at him from behind. He did feel it however, sending him sailing toward her just in time to recieve a fist to the face. This caused him to do a backflip onto his head. After a moment, he stood again laughing. "I am impressed, thought your anger would have....." He paused as the manholes all along the block blew straight up and shattered into the air. The buildings around began to warp, and twist forward as if trying to get a closer look at the fight below. When he turned back to his sister, she had four flaming red eyes. "Well, I suppose that they are taking control. Heh. Seems your getting mad over the little prick, good, it will make it that much easier to beat you."  
  
Stalking toward his injured sibling, he stopped dead in his tracks when her features returned to normal, then reverted to a look of shock and relief. Turning to see what she was staring at, he saw a man standing behind him with shimmering orbs in his eyesockets. Green skin, covered in a very fine fuzz was blemished along the arms and face with tiger stripes as well as occassional scars. Blood, muc and sweat matted long green hair to the side of his head where an ear had once been. His chest was bare, the shirt shredded and tattered pieces clinging to the belt at his waist. The fingers of the gloves where split by the talons extending from below the skin. Twin shackles held dangling chains to his arms. A small amount of blood trickled from his lips where constant playing with the edge of his wounded tongue along his fangs kept the injury painful and open. The eye which were usually so full of cheer and a good joke were glazed over, dully reflecting the light from the fleeting day.  
  
The blond man laughed lightly, looking from Beast Boy to Raven adn back again. "So you came here to see your lover die? Too bad, but it will be amusing to see her face when you perish before her eyes." With that he turned and walked swiftly toward the green titan.  
  
Raven tried to rise despite the pain, but a glance from her team mate gave her the message, "He's mine." It was amazing, almost as if he had actually said it. For an instant she wondered why he hadn't, but decided it was best left for a different time. Slumping to the ground, she watched through half opened eyes as two men, who had dominated her memories at two different times in her life, faced one another. No, only Beast Boy, the other man was not who she was thinking of. That Wren was gone, and had been for many years.  
  
BB watched as the other man moved closer, though he never twitched a muscle. Pain still racked his body, his mind numbed it considerably however. He didn't think he had the strength left to change, let alone actually beat Wren. One thing he did know though was that if he was going to die today, he wasn't going down alone.  
  
Concentrating all his power into his strength, Wren swung at his new opponents head. No attempt to block or dodge was made, which confused the lavender eyed man. The green skinned warrior didn't even flinch, it wasn't that it didn't send fresh pain through his cheeck, it just didn't matter to him.  
  
Quickly clawed hands jerked upward, grasped the stone hard muscle of his enemies forarm and twisted to one side while jerking downward. This sent Wren face down into concrete, leaving a foot deep inprint. When he stood, blood smeared over his features. Whipping around, he charged his speed up and flew at the young titan. Blow after blow rained down upon Beast Boy, but with all energy put into making himself fast, the blond man's punches were barely more then an ordinary person's punch. While it still effected him, he had been in many fights over the years and these were far from the hardest he had ever been hit.  
  
Snapping his leg up, Beast Boy caught his foe in the stomache and sent him falling backward. Diving at him, the titan was flipped over and sent sailing several feet. In mid air, he reached down and grabbed the floor, stopping his momentuim and allowing him to turn before touching the ground. Both sets of lavender eyes hid the fact that they were impressed. Raven didn't know he had become so agile, and Wren hadn't expected him to be any challenge after how easily he had been to capture.  
  
The larger man leaped at him, concentrating on his strength. This time the green one noticed how slow the attack was coming compared to before.  
  
Ripping upward, he slashed across Wren's face. A shout of pain erupted from the other man's lips and clutching his face, he fell back. Taking his chance Beast Boy ran forward. He was begining to lose what little strength he had left, and he knew that if he was going to win, it had to be now. Usiing the chain, just as he had with Chandra, he wrapped them around his foe's neck and squeezed tightly.  
  
Lavender eyes bulged as oxygen was suddenly cut off. After the initial shock wore off, he attempted to tear his attacker from his back. BB wouldn't let go though, and with all his thrashing he was quickly using up what air he did have. After only two minutes, he fell to his knees with blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
Raven watched as her brother fell to to the ground, the life fleeing from his body. With his last breath, he spoke to his sister. Seemingly the sanity which had left him long ago had returned in his moment of demise. "I will not beg forgiveness for something I had no control over. I ask only that you forget me and all that I have done dear sister." His voice was a rasping sound, and for an instant, Beast Boy thought that his beloved would ask him to spare the man's life. That thought vanished when the woman turned her head away from the scene. One last twist of his arms brought the chain deep into the tender flesh of the other's throat, and snapped the bone at the base of his neck.  
  
The blond's lavender eyes rolled back into his head. When the restraints were released, Wren lay dead at his feet.  
  
Agony tore at his nerves, demanding he collaspe to the ground as the other man had. His insticts, his will, however, commanded him forward. He had to get there, had to comfort the woman he loved so much, the woman whose brother he had just killed. Stumbbling one step after another, he made his way slowly toward her.  
  
Finally, when she thought the battle had ended, she turned back to BB. He was almost at her side now, and she was starting to feel better, her wounds healing quickly. She suddenly noticed he still hadn't said a word to her. "Why won't you talk to me? Are you stil angery about our fight?" A simple shake of the head was the only response she recieved. "What then......." Her voice caught in her throat when he opened, revealing the severed stub that had once been his tongue. The intstant he reached her, when his fingertips held her's, he blacked out.  
  
Crawling over to him, she held her cloak over his battered body. "My dear Beast Boy, I am so sorry. I tried to find you....I'm sorry." Using her magic, she brought both of them from the street to thier home, to her bed. Once there, she fell asleep in his arms. Guilt haunted her dreams, not guilt for her brother's death, but for what he had done to her love.  
  
Back in the city, where cement shattered along the sidewalk, a figure stood over the fallen blond. Leaning down, the woman lifted the man from the ground, hellbent on burying him before anyone else would have the chance. Chandra's face was now covered in pebble-like scales that were harder then they had before her injury. Screaming she cursed the green titan, swearing to get her revenge by any means necisary.  
  
She didn't notice the purple skinned demoness watching her from afar, taking note of everything she said. Commiting it to memory, Jinx turned away to find the red skinned villian. He had mentioned going to do something intricate to his plans, which meant only one thing. He was hiding from her at a video arcade somewhere. She supposed that his bubble would burst after all the mortals were killed and he realized no one was around who could create more games for him, let alone play them. She shuddered when she realized he would probably make her play with him eeither way.  
  
It was going to be a long eternity.  
  
More will come as soon as possible. Still in search of artists for charecters, please email or review if you are interested.  
  
Latta 


	16. Just another day, or maybe not

Several days passed uneventfull. Beast Boy and Raven allowed thier wounds to heal, though thier minds still held unseen side effects. The green man was struck by his own silence, unable to make the jokes which had become as much a part of him as an arm or an eye. As a result his mood was suddenly darker, not to the extreme that Raven was at, but he only seemed to smile at sarcastic or cruel jokes were seen or heard. His face was almost angery as he watched his cartoons and played his gamestation. He had found a way to communicate however. A link had somehow been established between the two titans, so as long as they were within a foot or two from one another he could send thoughts to her. It was quickly decided that when the other's returned, she would simply relay messages for him.  
  
The gothic girl, meanwhile, was going through her own dilema. Her nights had been plagued with dreams of his pain brought upon by Wren. She felt it was somehow her fault, that if she had warned him before, or maybe if she hadn't tried to defend her brother the night they had argued, maybe none of this would have happened. To herself she made a vow, that as long as he lived, she would remain by his side. She knew better then to think she would love him forever so early into thier relationship, she had seen love fade too often to be so foolish.  
  
At times they seemed closer then ever, at others, they felt farther apart. Beast Boy would catch a glimpse in his direction filled with pitty and guilt, which would make him angry. The target varied, sometimes her for pittying him, sometimes himself for killing Wren and others at every one and everything.  
  
Then after almost a week with no activity, the unthinkable happened....again.  
  
The two gaurdians of the city were flipping through tv channels, when the front door flew off it's hinges and came flying into the enterance room. Immediately Raven teleported them downstairs, to find eight of the deformed robots they had fought in the streets. The decaying bodies marred with wires and metal palted frames charged forward to attack the titans.  
  
Neither saw the maddened creature behind the metal beasts, waiting for it's time to attack.  
  
Visciously Beast Boy sprung at them, the form of a gorilla tearing at the limbs of one while three others grabbed at his arms and tried to rip him off. It was too late though, the rotting flesh breaking easily beneath his strength.  
  
Raven had used her powers to peel two metal plates from the cieling and was sailing them at the remaining four while they attempted to tackle her to the ground. In one quick motion one head went rolling while for an instant the body still tried to get at her, then it collapsed as well.  
  
The green titan morphed into a form he had only taken once before, when escaping Wren's "dungeon". Two arms wrapped around a sladebot squeezing until it began to fall into itself, while the other two fought off the other attackers.  
  
Meanwhie, the gothic woman used the plates to smash another creature before dropping them and concentrating on a blast of energy. A black glowing bird erupted from her hand and severed the remaining two in half at the same instant.  
  
Dropping the broken metal man to the ground, the changeling grabbed the other two with his hands and ripped the insides out. Tossing the shredded metal and organs to the ground, he turned to see how his beloved had faired.  
  
Upon hearing high pitched laughter, they both turned back to the doorway. Standing there was a tall man, hunched over to accomadte the spikes forced from his spine. Wild, stringy blond hair fell from behind a cracked mask. The orange and metal piece had been melted to his face, while two horns had erupted from within. The metal around his mouth was pulled back, as were the lips, so it went from metal to gums ina a disgusting grin. His arms were longer, almost longer than his whole body, and wound like steel coils beneath the gray flesh. His one visible blue eye shone brightly with a sabagery that was shocking.  
  
Both titans were horrified at the sight. "Slade?" Raven's voice was soft as she fought not to gasp.  
  
The demonic servant of Hex glared at her, then sprang. Sailing through the air, arms outstretched, he barely missed her when tackled in mid flight. BB sank his fangs deep into the flesh of one arm, his claws tearing at the body. The monster that had once been Slade laughed maniacly as they rolled around, each trying to vie for a better attack position. Finally, the creature had pinned the titan benath him, and raised up his hand to strike. When he tried he was flipped over the younger man's head, slamming his own into a wall.  
  
Still laughing, he got to his feet and charged Beast Boy. Swinging his long arms wildly, he connected several times before the disgaurded door slammed into him and sandwiched him against the wall. The woman flew down to see how her lover was, to find his eyes almost glowing through a crimson mask. Somewhere along the line he had been busted opened, and now the evidence was all over his face and chest. Anger rushed to the surface. He hated being the victim. First the Puppet King, then Mad Mod, then that fucking alien, Terra, Slade, Wren, and now this mutated bastard thinks he is going to make him the victim again. No, not again. Never again.  
  
Not even realizing he was throwing Raven off of him, he ran toward his opponent even as the door flew at him. Ducking quickly, he jumped at the masked man, not even bothering to change. His new uniform was sleaveless, so the goth could see ever scar and muscle move in an almost hipnotic motion as he pummeled the orange and black face over and over again.  
  
The green man's own blood was flowing onto his foe, but he didn't notice. He did see the crack start to form however, and redoubled his efforts. With a wordless, feral howl, he grabbed the head with both hands and hammered it with his own. It wounded like a battering ram on a wooded door. Two hallow thuds, then a crunching noise.  
  
Blood was everywhere when he fell unconscience, mostly his own. It was only a second before his body hit the ground and even in his state he heard that insessant laughing again. It was too much, he couldn't rest, loss of his internal fluids would have to take a back seat. With all the energy he could muster, he struck upward. Without opening his eyes, he had no way of knowing his hand was covered in shadow magic which sharpened the edges of his knuckles. He did feel when the top part of his victims skull fell beside him on the ground. And as quickly as he had risen to strike, he fell again.  
  
Across the room Raven heard his every thought, the connection between them making it sound like a loud speaker. "I will never be a victim again."  
  
The next morning came quickly for the two exhausted teens, tough the dark haired girl was rather surprised that her man was out of bed at all considering his injuries. "Are you ok BB?" She tried in vain to hide the concern in her voice.  
  
He was standing in the training room, a punching back torn to shreds at his feet. Turning to her he spoke without speaking. "Better than ever, it's just that I have come to a decision." Before she could ask he continued, " If they think they can come into here and fuck up my home, they don't realize who they're fucking with. I figure, those were redone versions of Sladebots that have been attacking us, and last night, that was definately Slade or used to be. So where do you think they are probably hiding like scared little shits? I'd say Slades hide out." Suddenly, Raven knew where this was going. "I think it's time we brought the fight to them." As if to emphasis he kicked a second punching bag into the air and slashed it in half, watching the two peices fall in different directions.  
  
Slinking through the shadows undetected, the two titans made thier way to a warehouse enterance. Beast Boy had fallowed Slade's scent back here, and was determined to take the place by storm. Considering how few of the creatures were sent after them at a time, he knew it must take a long time to make them. He figured the faster they got there, the fewer of them they would have to deal with before finding whoever was creating them.  
  
Raven watched as he pulled the door from it's hinges and scouted inside before geasturing for her to fallow. She was shocked at how much he had changed in such a short time, and wondered how much was because of what was happeneing, and how much because the others were gone. That may have had something to do with it, since the goth was so much less likely to incourage his normal habbits, maybe he changed them to accomodate her.  
  
They found thier way to the throne room quickly, and came face to face with Hex and Jinx. "How amusing," The red skinned demon spoke, walking toward BB and ignoring Ravne enterily. Jinx on the other hand, dove directly at her. The two went flying into the adjoined room, leaving the men to thier own devices. "I didn't know if you would actually kill that peice of trash, but it seems you did. Bravo. i won't be so easy howver." With that he charged, striking the green man in the jaw and sending him staggering backward.  
  
No sooner had he gotten his balance back, then a tail with a blade attached came flying at his face. Ducking quickly, he grabbed the tail's base and whipped the larger figure into the wall. Just as fast, he changed into a wolf and leaped at the downed man. Sinking fangs deep into the leather flesh of Hex's remaining wing, he tried to rip it away.  
  
Gripping the beast with both hands, he flung the green wolf over his shoulder and to the ground with a yowl of pain. A large portion of skin had come off in the jagged teeth.  
  
In the other room, Jinx was cartwheeling to avoid flying objects enveloped in shadow and occasionally firing a blast of her own. Finally a pipe burst forth steam, which blinded the goth to a kick at the face from the demonesss. The strike was not fast enough though, only glancing her chin, while the responding punch was directly on target.  
  
The two were squaring off again even as the fireball came flying in.  
  
Beast Boy was now dodging one shot of fire from the demon's fist after another. One had gone into the room where the girls were, the room that held Hex's treasures. Including his spell book. He hadn't realized it yet though, his anger blinding him. How dare that creature come into his house and think he actually had a chance against him. It was unforgiveable.  
  
Jinx had dissappeared in the smoke, the fireball catching several items on fire. Evne a book held high on a pedistal was now burning brightly. Raven coughed heavily, the ashes bruning her throat. Little did she know the ashes from the book were actively seeking her out. In one breath, the molicules, still embued with magical energy, flew down her throat, and to her lungs. From there they entered her blood and sought thier target. When finally where they intended to be, they fused with the unborn child dwelling inside of her. Even before the last few pieces had joined, the baby began growing faster. In a matter of moments it was almost a month farther along.  
  
the crimson demon had finally pinned down his opponent, blood and sweat smeared over both thier bodies. He picked up the almost limp Beast Boy for what would surely be a death blow, but his ego wouldn't allow him not to gloat. "You know you could have won, if not for one thing. Your not viscious enough. You were born to be a victim."  
  
The look on his face was total shock when the titan simply smiled and dissappeared into thin air. As he looked around, he saw Raven falling out of the smoking room coughing. Another moment of searched revealed no Beast Boy. "It seems your beloved deserted you, too bad. Don't worry, I will let you die quickly, won't that be nice of me?"  
  
The goth, though not completely aware of what was going on, was recieving a mental message from her green counter part. Smiling, she looked up, "He ain't gone yet. Though I think he is about to become a real pain."  
  
Her head fell even as a confused and painfilled scream escaped Hex's lips. His chest throbbed heavily, the skin stretching and reforming while he tried to tear at it himself. He had never even imaged something like this, the sensation over powering. Suddenly a green claw tore from his chest and ripped it upen to make an escape.  
  
Beast Boy had changed into an ameoba and found his way into the demon's body. Once there, he changed back and forced his way out.  
  
A black, thick, and stinking fluid covered his body as he erupted from the other man's body. The pain etched on twisted red features as the limp body fell to the floor. The titan turned to look at the cruel sight, "That viscious enough for you ass hole?"  
  
With that, he helped Raven to her feet and they hurried to escape the burning building.  
  
The day had finally arrived, the other titans would be returning. The three companions waited patiently at the exit for thier comrades, well two waited patiently, Beast Boy was tapping his foot and pacing in anticipation. Raven was smiling, the last few weeks he had seemed like himself again and she was happy that it had only been temporary.  
  
Slowly, Robin stepped through the doors and was almost tackled by his green friend. "Woah, I missed you too BB. How was everything without us?"  
  
The gothic girl stepped forward, smirking slightly. "Mostly univentful."  
  
The Boy Wonder nodded and moved aside as Cyborg came walking up, carrying a very friendly Starfire. "Now Star, what did I say? Hey now, that is not for playing with. Stop it." Sitting the red head on the ground, he gave BB a high five. "Nice to see you haven't gotten much uglier while I was gone." Laughing lightly, he expected a retort, but got none.  
  
Raven spoke up, "He said, 'Too bad i can't say the same for you.'"  
  
The large metal man frowned, "If he said it, why didn't he say it."  
  
The two lovers looked at one another, then the changeling opened his mouth for all to see. The wound had healed, but the scar was evident and there was no doubt as to what happened, though how was a mystery. Before anyone could ask, the hooded woman spoke again. "Don't ask, you will hear all about it later. Though Beast Boy wants to know what is up with Starfire?"  
  
The two men looked at one another, then at the girl hunched over on the ground. "She likes her liquir, a little too much."  
  
Suddenly the alien girl looked up in her drunken stuper. "Who is that?" She was pointing behind her friends at a figure standing in silence while observing everything.  
  
His eyes were catlike, with a green tint around the pupils and lavender along the outer edge of the iris. His skin was pale, with an almost invisible greenish tint. He was taller than all of them except Cyborg, and thinly built. He wore black fingerless gloves, a black sleaveless shirt and black boots. his pants were a very dark blue and the tattered looking cloak he wore was a very dark gray. His hair was long and hung in thick locks that seemed untameable. The color couldn't be determined, and seemed to change depending on the angle and lightling. Star from her possion thought it looked purple, Robin was standing and saw it as green, and Cyborg was towering above him and figured it was black. The other two had seen it as gray before as well. His feet didn't seem to touch the ground as he floated closer, still behind Beast Boy and Raven.  
  
Once again, BB and Rae looked at one another, then back at thier frineds. With the most innocent smiles they could come up with the goth girl answered. "This is Johnathan...." But she was interupted by the man behind her.  
  
"My name is Ghost." His voice was husted, but seemed to spread throughout the room.  
  
"That still hasn't quit answered the question guys," Robin frowned, "Who is he?"  
  
"Raven cleared her throat. "Our son."  
  
Jinx carried what was left of the book and her lover's body deeper into the cave. "Those two haven't seen the last of me, not by a long shot."  
  
Not over yet people, as Jinx Said, "not by a long shot."  
  
Latta 


	17. Visions come true

The explanations Raven gave for having a teen age son far from covered the actual events. How could they, she only knew so much and the truth was not part of it. She also had no way of knowing of the creature that rose the same day her unborn child was altered without her knowledge.  
  
A partly twisted shape shook in the corner of a perpetually empty room. It was cold, so very cold and nothing could warm it. Slowly, as the being ran it's fingers over it's torso feeling the stitches that would be visible had there been any light available. After feeling it's own body for some time, it realized it was female. Over several days, other things came to her. It was as if her mind retained the memories of the peices it was created from. What she was and how she had gotten here was still a mystery though.  
  
After almost two weeks of sitting, alone, cold, and in the dark, she stood and walked to the door that led out. The knob was locked, and after several minutes of twisting, she actually pulled the handle from the door.  
  
She wanted out so badly, needed out. It was begining to get frightening in this place and she didn't like to be frightened. Finally, out of ideas, she slammed her fist into the door in frustration. Her look was absolute shock when an enormous dent appeared where she had struck and the door fell forward.  
  
Stepping into the hallway, she turned from one direction to the next in the hallway and began to run. She didn't know where she was going, or how to get out, but it didn't matter. She would find a way.  
  
Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had been sitting at the table listening intently to the story of thier absence. When the story was over, Robin stood to speak. "So, you get attacked by a demon, Slade is killed, Beast Boy is kidnapped, your brother comes after you and gets killed, and you have a teen age son, and you say nothing happened while we were gone?"  
  
The boy in question barely looked up from his video game contest with his father, deciding to let them figure out the details among themselves. It was uninteresting in his oppinon, weither the other's liked or accepted it, he was here to stay. After a little more banter by the two males with his mother, he saw an upside down head move into his vision. Green eyes stared into his own. Instead of replying, he mearly raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Why is it you wish to call yourself Ghost, instead of your Johnathan name?" The innocents of the question made him go wide eyed. It was an expression of curriousity, not the alarm he was expecting.  
  
Placing the controler on the seat beside him, he rose. Turning to his father he grinned. "Don't give me that look, I already beat you." Pointing to the screen, he was just in time to witness his racer pass the finish line directly before Beast Boy's. This recieved a dirty look from the green titan.  
  
Passing through a nearby wall, Ghost reimerged from the ground behind Star. His grin was gone, replaced by a scowl that would do his mother proud. "I can speak with the dead, and see some of them. I can do other things as well, but they are unimportant at the moment." Grabbing the alien's arm, he phased them both through the cieling and to the roof. Once there, he stared out at the ocean.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question, you simply explained reasons for other's to call you Ghost, not your friends." Her simple honesty was both refreshing and agrivating.  
  
"I am just that, a ghost. Every one of you can pass for normal, even father and the metal man are welcomed where they go. I am not however. I spent the last week trying to find my place in this city. With no cerfew, and my abilities, it is easy to cover an entire city in days. Ihave no place." Sinking into the floor, he left her where she was. As she stared into the night, she was at the perfect vantage point to see the flames long before the alarm went off.  
  
Noah was sitting in the back of an alleyway, drinking as usual, and staring into the night. He hadn't noticed the doorway hidden by a dumpster until this very moment. Curriousity was not something that particularly drove the blond man, but just as suddenly as ever an image of that damned red headed woman flashed infront of his eyes. Struggling to his feet, he staggered for an instant from sleeping legs, then moved to the wooden door. Staring at the portal for an minute, he knocked.  
  
A hidden slot opened, revealing blood shot brown eyes. A gruff voice responded to the knocking, "What's the password?"  
  
Dull blue eyes stared through the opening, "I need a password?"  
  
The slot shut again, instantly infuriating Noah. He wasn't a patient person by nature, especially of the ignorant. Knocking again, he moved immediately when the eye hole reopened, smashing his bottle into the face of the person on the other side. It broke, shattering and causing a viscious scream to rip through the alley. He then slammed his foot into the door sending both the wood and the man far into the revealed hallway. Smiling, he whispered. "Found my password, lost my booze. Doesn't sound like a good trade to me."  
  
He didn't even bother too look at the guards coming, until one made the mistake of hitting him. That one became his weapon against the others. Grabbing the man's arm, the drunkard swung him around like a battering ram into the heads of the other men. They fell simply enough, considering the strength put behind the blow could have knocked out a small horse.  
  
Continueing down the corridor, he passed several doors before he was forced to stop by something deep inside. He was going to ignore it, but the pain which had been dulled by the liquir soared up once more, demanding he go no further. Turning, he tried the nob on the simple steel door. Before he even reached for it he knew it was locked, but had to try anyway. Without thinking twice, he slammed his fist into the door. His hand now sticking through to the other side, he grabbed the door and pulled. The barrier went flying, landing on the pile of bodies down the hall. "That'll teach them."  
  
Staring into the shadows, he saw a vision that had filled his mind for months now. The red head stared back at him, just as surprised as he was that the image from her dreams was standing before her. It was as she always imagined, he was here to save her.  
  
Ember's eyes flared wildly, her hair acting as if it were alive. Her heart pounded a mile a minute, she had waited for this moment for so long and here it was. It terrified her. The walls burst into flames, the fires leaping with each beat of her heart, with each breath she took. The both felt the heat building around them, but they stood firm.  
  
The red and yellow tongues licked at them both, each protected in thier own way. The fire master uneffected by what she commanded, even unconsciencely. Noah's body absorbed the flames even as they engulfed him Slowly, he crossed the room. The building around them had caught as well when they met in the center of the room. Blue eyes stared into green ones as he slapped her across the face. "That was for haunting me for so long." His smirk was just as she remembered it from her dreams. "Now let's go."  
  
The titans arrived just in time to see the building collapse to the ground, only two people made it out alive. The stink of burning flesh and molten metal filled the air as they circled around the man and woman. Though he was smirking, the pain he was in was evident in his eyes.  
  
Robin stepped forward to keep him from leaving the area. "What happened here?"  
  
Noah raised an eyebrow, his smile wiped away. "I don't answer to you kid, or anyone for that matter." He moved past the boy wonder, and was stopped by four other heroes. "What is it with you people? Can't a guy leave a burning building unscathed and go get liquired up in peace?"  
  
Ghost watched from the sidelines, seemingly uninterested in what the descussion was about. Instead he was staring at the rubble.  
  
The blond man almost fell to his knees, the image of flames devouring him again spilling over his eyes. Then it was gone. "I need something to drink...... and smoke...... and fight..... and fuck. Get out of my damn way."  
  
No one noticed Ghost speaking to someone none of them could see. "What do you think Cassandra?"  
  
Raven stepped infront of the man who was trying to leave, "Forget your vices, the only place your going is the police station and jail if we find out you are responsible for this."  
  
Noah's eyes widened, his face a picture of rage. ''You are gonna tell me how to live my life girl? That's funny. You surround yourself in darkness, demanding no one get close to you and you never getting close to anyone else. But you don't know what darkness is, not really. Me, I know. Putting my entire existance on hold for four years, shifting through a hell personally made for me. The taste of piss and sand constantly flowing in my mouth, down my throat. The only smell that dared to come near, a combonation of vinagar, vomit, and the soured milk of a beast too hanious to ever be brought to the living realm. Not a sound escaped the void, unable to hear your own screams in a blackness so deep your very aura would shine like the sun. The only feeling that you have in all the shadows is an agonizing pain that sears worse by the second until you can either give in and scream, or face the fact that the pain only intesifies tenfold the longer you hold in the scream. Oh, and the laughing, so loud, so very loud. But not from your ears, no. It came from inside your head, and it's not even a pleasant laugh. It's the laugh of a madman, like some divious, evil creature living just beyond your eyes, a creature that plotted everything that has happened to you and finds it to be the most entertaining thing in the world. Then living there for so long you can actually feel it absorbing into your body. That little girl is darkness, pray you never know it. Now, it you will excuse me...Raven was it, I am going to drink enough to put down a ship full of sailors, smoke several different kinds of tabacco, steal anything I want, cuss my fucking ass off, kick the shit out of someone or several someones and fuck anyone that looks interested, no matter how clean or dirty they are. After that, I am going to go find out what in the hell is calling to me, because if these visions don't stop soon I will have to rip them out of my head physically.''  
  
Raven was about to stop him again, when the other surviver spoke. "I started the fire.....It was an accident." She was wearing almost nothing, tattered shreds, and her voice was shaking with fear and exhaustion. "I was just so surprised when he came in and.....and..... I don't know."  
  
Suddenly Ghost stepped forward, "This was no one's fault. She can summon and control fire, but doesn't know how to use her powers. When that man entered her room, her powers went berserk and took down the whole building. This place is best left to ash anyway."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Ember watched with currious eyes, tears threatening to break though. The man at the end of the alley stopping in his tracks, trying to seem uninterested.  
  
The newest member of the team looked over the destruction. "I can hear those who fell here tonight. Most of the women are thanking you for releasing them from thier existance."  
  
Cyborg looked at his best friend's son and then to the girl. "What exactly was this place?"  
  
Once again, Ghost had the answer. "It was a place men come to sleep with underaged boys and girls. Though this one is old enough they would have gotten rid of her soon and from the sounds of the screaming dead, it would not have been pleasant."  
  
Star turned to the other red head, "Is there anything we can do, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Ember looked at all of them, but her eyes locked with someone who was only half turned to the conversation. His blue eyes looked cloudy but sharp at the same time from the end of the alley. "I want to go with him." Her honest answer surprised everyone, everyone except Noah.  
  
"What ever Sparky, doesn't matter to me." He started to walk away, not waiting to see if shee was falling.  
  
Immediately, her fear was replaced by anger. For some reason, the name infuriated her to no end. "My name isn't Sparky, it's..." She was cut off while she stormed after him.  
  
"Thu Human Matchstick right? With both the power over fire and the amazing ability to be flatchested no matter the push up bra."  
  
The titans stared after them, not knowing what to think. Ghost turned to his unseen companion and smirked.  
  
Deep below the city streets, a tall man stood in a chamber of earth. His narrow features looked over the cave calmly, searching for some unheard call that had summoned him here. Then his eyes fell upon a statue of a young woman. Stepping closer, he stared intently into stone eyes. Raising his hand to the side of her face, he cuppped it gently. "Your still alive aren't you? I am sorry, it must be so lonely. I will stay here for a time, perhaps something will come to me."  
  
Alden stepped back to watch the statue for a moment longer, then colled upon his magic. From the cracks in the walls small droplets of water leaked forth, culminating just beside the sorcerer. After several minutes enough water was present, and he forged a chair of ice facing Terra. Sitting, he made himself comfortable. "Something will come to me." 


	18. Laughter, and pain, confusion and intere...

The very same night as the fire, the craziness began in the tower.  
  
It started with Raven and Beast Boy. The dark woman entering her room for an instant then coming directly back out. She searched the hallways for several minutes, before floating into the living room with a scowl on her face. There was the man she was looking for. "Sweety, where is my book? You know, the one about nuetering animals."  
  
The green titan turned from the game with his son and shrugged before turning back. Oblivious to anything else, he hadn't noticed the disguised book sitting right beside him on the cushion. She did however.  
  
"How did it get down here then? By magic?" Her voice was starting to get on his nerves. He sent her a mental message. "What do you mean you don't know? Oh forget it." She grabbed the book and stormed away.  
  
Ghost just stared at the television and hoped no one would question him.  
  
Almost immediately afterward, Robin came bursting into the room. "Does anyone know what happened to the chocolate suryp in Star's room?"  
  
Beast Boy was starting to get pissed off with these interuptions, when the other man interupted. "How do you know there was chocolate suryp in her room anyway?"  
  
The boy wonder left without replying, leaving the two to thier game.  
  
Later that evening, Cyborg awoke to strange sounds coming from the kitchen. As he entered, there was glass and food all over the floor, wall, and ceiling. Soon, the others joined him, and all of them watched as one by one the cupboards were opened and emptied in a rush.  
  
For several minutes, they watched. Finally a noise was heard form the hallway, and an extremely bored looking Ghost entered. Slowly, he stared from the mess to the titans and back. Then he turned to the cupboard which had just opened. In an exhausted voice he spoke. "The whipped cream is in the fridge, now hurry up and come back to bed. And clean up that mess before you do." Turning he went back to his room, the other's watching as a bottle of whipped cream was taken from the fridge and was being sprayed into a non existing mouth. Slowly, the mess began to clean itself as the can floated around the room.  
  
Raven glared after her son, "Get back here."  
  
He yawned half turning. "What maw?" When things began to glow black, he hovered back intot he room. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Care to explain this?" She pointed to the floating cane as a pile of glass made it's way to the trash can of it's own acoard.  
  
"Oh, that is just Cassie. I told her she could stay. Can I go to bed now?" The words were spoken matter of factly, as if he already knew the answer.  
  
"And Cassie is?" Her voice was choking in her throat, she hated when he acted like this, as if she should know everything going on in his head.  
  
"Oh, she's my girlfriend." With that he phased through the wall and dissappeared from sight. The can moved down the hall to his room, the mess only half cleaned.  
  
A soft hand on her shoulder helped the message from her lover to get through easier. "We'll make him explain and clean this in the morning. For now, that whipped cream gave me some ideas."  
  
Raven glanced back as she was being led out. "My problem is, why did Cassie want it in the first place?"  
  
It took several weeks to adjust to having a spirit living in the house. Ghost was one thing, they could see him, but Cassie was prone to barrowing things without having him ask for her, pull pranks for no reason other then to amuse herself, and cause general mischief through out the house.  
  
Then came the day when there was a knock on the door. Raven lost the "not me" contest and was forced from her comfortable position beside a warm Beast Boy and an even hotter book, to answer the damned thing. Looking outside, she saw a short blond woman in glasses and a business suit. "Can I help you?"  
  
A nasially voice answered. "My name is Sharon Doward, with the Jump City press. I would like to interview the new member we have seen with you all."  
  
Raven shrugged, pointing to the kitchen. "Knock yourself out, I will go get him. You wait there."  
  
Sharon sat in the kitchen, looking around the room, when she heard footsteps in the hall behind her. Turning, she didn't see anyone and the footsteps stopped. When she turned back around a tall man with long hair was sitting opposite of her at the table. "Where di you come from?" She sounded startled.  
  
His green and violet eyes sparkled with amusement, but his face was as cold a mask as any his mother had attempted to put on. "I was here when you walked in, I even said hi and you waved back. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Straightening herself, she brushed his comments to the side fo the moment. "I have some questions for you, first...."  
  
She was cut off by a wave of his hand, "Come, let's find somewhere more comfortable to descuss this." She stood with him and they began walking to the hallway, when he seemed to fall through the floor.  
  
A gasp escaped her throat, and she backed up into a solid figure. Turning she stared into Ghost's smiling face. "Hello, I was told you had some questions fo.........is this your card?" He raised a six of diamonds to her face and placed it in her hand.  
  
Sharon stared at it for a second, then tossed it to the ground. "What are you talking about? I didn't pick a card?" Her voice was starting to get higher with each word.  
  
Ghost looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What am I talking about? What are you talking about? I don't see any card."  
  
"That one you assho......." She looked down to where she had thrown the card, and a single, six sided die lay there. "What's going on here?" She looked up to find herself alone. "Now where did he go?"  
  
A tap on her shoulder sent her spinning, those dual colored eyes staring down at her. "I heard you had some questions for me?"  
  
"Wait, first tell me where you keep dissappearing to." Her voice was shaking with frustration.  
  
"Dissappearing? Oh...... Those would be the spirits that live around here. I haven't seen you until just now, sorry about that. They can be a real pain, but most of them are harmless. Come on, let's go to my room and we can talk." He began walking away, and after a moment of doubt, she fallowed.  
  
A door opened nad shut again after he entered, moving forward she smiled when it opened for her as well. Entering the pitch black room, she spun when the door slammed behind her.  
  
Moans floated all around her, and the sound of chains rattle seemed to be everywhere. Suddenly, Ghost spoke up. "Remeber when I said most of the spirits were harmless? Some are just carnivorous." Jumping into sight, he changed form before her very eyes.  
  
His face elongated into a three part jaw with webs connecting the savage maw to the other parts. Gray fur covered his body, and two tails ripped from his back. A retched screach excaped his chest as he was forced to all fours, claws sinking into the metal floor. Bright yellow eyes glowed in the lack of light, and the horse sized monster stared at her with hunger.  
  
The scream caught in Sharon's throat and when the door behind her opened, she ran from the building without hesitation.  
  
It wasn't until she was almost a block away that Ghost returned to his normal form and started laughing hysterically. "Did you see the look on her face, she was totally freaked. Your trick with the dice, and the falling through the floor thing? It was priceless, it was the funniest thing eve......." His laughter was cut short by an angry looking gothic teen standing in the door way.  
  
"Johnathan, we need to have a talk."  
  
Ghost was now in the living room, sitting on the couch and listening to his mother continue her tirade. On the opposite side of the room, his father had a stern look on his face, until Raven turned, then he smiled like a madman and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Is your little cunt still here? If she is going to stay here, she needs to hear this too." The goth's face was bright red, and things had been breaking the entire lecture. Her son simply nodded, never taking his eyes from her's. He knew his limits with both parents, and crossing her was not the wisest decision. "Good. Now, do you have any idea how long it took Cyborg, Robina nd Star to calm down that poor woman? Well, do you?"  
  
Beast Boy started shaking his head no, and waving his hands wildly to stop what he could sense coming. The smart assed comments were fondly refered to as "father moments" , but this was definately not a good time. Unfortunately, bad timing was something Ghost got honest, which meant it was coming even if all the armies of the world tried to stop it. "Before or after they stopped laughing at the freaked chick? Come on mom, don't you have a sense of humor?"  
  
Raven smirked, BB cringed. "Of coarse I do, that is why I sent her the video of when you were a few days old and running around here nake screaming 'I went potty by myself!'. I think that will make up for all this, don't you? And as for your little girlfriend, we have to find a way the rest of us can see and hear her, otherwise we can't let her come around."  
  
Ghost raised an eyebrow, after recoving from his mother's actions. "If you can't see or hear her, how will you know when she is here or not? It's not like you could stop her?"  
  
The green titan across the room slapped his forhead and hid his face. This Father moment was lasting almost long enough to forgo the kid's life. Raven's eyes flared. "How about I just send you to Azerath? I think that would keep her away for a long time, don't you?"  
  
The boy smiled, trying in vain to hide hisfear of the woman infront of him. "Oh, a body? Why ddn't yous say so, I can do that." His eyes glowed, a bright swirl of green and violet, his breath quickened. There was a flash of energy, blinding the other two living people in the room, then everything returned to normal. Now there was a fourth person sitting in the living room with them.  
  
Cassie had dark brown hair trailing down past her waist and falling over the seat. Her deep brown eyes danced wildly in her head as if promising the mischief that had gotten them into so much trouble. She was niether fat nor thin, and stood only five feet tall. Her skin was tanned, amazing considering her flesh hadn't seen sunlight directly for almost three hundred years. Other then a large smile, she sat completely naked.  
  
Raven slapped Beast Boy then Ghost for staring at the nude woman before ushering her off to find something to wear. She came back out garbed in one of the goth girl's leotards and Starfire's boots. Neither fit properly, but they would do for now.  
  
The violet haired woman sat Cassie back down beside her son before continuing. "Since you two seem to spend so much time together, do you plan on accepting whatever punishment I give him?" The young looking woman nodded. She paused for dramatic effect, smiling when they knelt closer. "YOUR GROUNDED TO YOUR ROOMS."  
  
"I don't have a room," Cassie's voice was husky considering her size.  
  
"You do now, right beside mine, but until this grounding is over, you will be staying with me in my rom. That way I can moniter who goes in and out."  
  
Ghost spoke up, "How long are we grounded?"  
  
"A month." The finality of her tone made him cringe. The two turned to each other, this was going to be a long month.  
  
Midnight came slowly when you can't slep, and Ember was having a very difficult time. The place she had been brought was a barely more than a shack. The blond man lay on a bed in the single bedroom, and she had been given a broken loveseat to sleep on. Her legs hung over the edge and her neck was at a very uncomfortable angle.  
  
Suddenly the door to the bedroom slammed open and almost off it's hinges a nude Noah walking out. His body was covered with a thick layer of sweat, his eyes looked hallow, and he was paler then she imagined possible. The tattoos over his flesh glistened in the moon light that shone through the windows. Moving to the fridge, he pulled out a botle of vodka and grabbed some tylenal from the top. Popping off the lid, he gulped down all of the pills and gluged half the bottle before turning back to his room. He never noticed the red head staring at him, or perhaps he just didn't care. Quietly, he returned to his nightmares.  
  
Tears fell from different colored eyes as they stared at the coming morning. The new light revealed her visible stiches and the different colored skin sewn together. She sat in the street, shivering in the cold. She couldn't remember anything before a few days ago, and for some reason her every sense was screaming at her to do something. Somewhere, there was something she should be doing. She couldn't figure it out though. In frustration she hit the wall she was leaning against and left a large hole in the bricks. Then it came to her, clothes, she needed clothes. Quickly she stood, covering her nakedness with her hands and left in search of something to wear.  
  
The first man to come across her made the mistake of trying to grabe her. His intentions didn't matter, he lay bleeding and unconscience in a gutter, stripped completely. The woman continued on her way, her stomache now leading her to find something to eat.  
  
From his chair across from Terra. the sorcerer stared at teh ceiling. His head arched as he watched the magic go by. It seemed odd, as if made up of several kinds of magic. Or maybe it was from the mystic residue left from long exposure to magic. He found it interesting though, all this magic suddenly making it's way to Jump City. It was rather wierd that he had been drawn to the place at around the same time. Silently he wondered what had called him here originally. As he looked forward, he thought for a moment that maybe it had been her. It was a possibility. He had much thinking to do.  
  
A strong fist pounded into a stone wall, leaving an indent almost a foot deep. A savage growl escaped the beast's lips. It's wounds were almost healed, and it was begining to get anxious. His time would soon be at hand, then they would pay for what they did to him. No one would ever forget his name. Forever they would fear him. 


	19. A sun, burning brightly outward, and a b...

Noah walked slowly, letting the red head catch up before heading into the bar. He moved and sat down at a table near the back. The woman walked in and sat beside him.  
  
It wasn't long before a good looking woman rushed over and sat on the blond's lap, stroking his face affectionately. A slip of the leg and he forced her to fall to the floor. "Get lost."  
  
"But Noah.." The woman tried to stand, to wrap herself in his arms, but this time, had a beer poured over her head.  
  
Noah smiled at her, handing the glass back to the neighboring table, "That should cool you down, now get lost."  
  
The woman stormed away. Leaving him to look at his companion again. she however had found something interesting in the back. Fallowing her gaze, he saw a young man standing in the back.  
  
Ember noticed him glancing at her, and frowned. "He's cute so what?"  
  
"Cute huh?" The blond man stood and walked to the bar, a moment later returning with a plastic baggy. Outside of everyone else's view, besides the green eyed woman's, he poured an entire shifter of salt into the bag. After waiting another moment, he walked over to the man Ember had been looking at and spoke for a time. When they were done talking, they shook hands and he came back to the table.  
  
"What was that all about?" The fire controller pouted, not sure what he could be up to.  
  
Just then the other man went to the rest room. "One second." As he counted a wad of money, he started walking to the door and she hurried to keep up. Just when they left, a scream shot through the neighborhood. "I sold him the salt. Told him it was Cocaine, had to hurt like hell when he sniffed it. Made me some money, probably shot him off drugs forever, and all with a smile on my face. Sounds like a wonderful deal." Silently he added, making me feel jealous didn't help his case much either.  
  
""You are a fucking prick, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do. And you better never forget it."  
  
Ember stood over the blond energy sponge, watching him. He had been thrashing around the bed for hours, his body clammy and his mattress soaked with sweat litterally. He was almost as pale as those heroes they had met a few days before, his body refusing to stay still and yet a small amount of vomit would release if he moved too much. Once or twice his eyes had opened, bloodshot and unseeing. At one point he was cussing up a storm and started swinging, leaving a hole in the wall where he had hit.  
  
She was worried, not knowing what was happening to the only man who had ever let her stay with him and asked nothing in return. Sure he was an alcoholic, foulmouthed, inconsiderate asshole, but for some deranged reason she felt like he looked at her differently. It was hard to explain, but she simply liked being around him, even if she didn't like him.  
  
Silently, she watched as he calmed in his slep, but stayed close through the night. She left when it looked like he was waking up, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw her.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
Ember sat alone in the decimated building, waiting for Noah to return. He had been gone almost two hours adn she was sick of just sitting there. The red head was used to doing nothing for days on end, but now that she was free, she always felt the urge to be doign something. Finally, she decided to rummage through the items that were scattered around the house.  
  
Sifting through the piles in the living room, she found used condoms, empty bottles of beer and tequila, and thousands of cigarette packages. This was boring, disgusting, but boring. Looking around the bedroom, she found mostly the same, as well as several peices of clothing and some plates. How could anyone live like this, she wondered. Then she noticed a case laying beside the bed, peaking her curriousity.  
  
Tossing the case on the mattress, sliding the two clasps open and pulling the lid up. Inside were six blank video tapes, two journals makred Oct 5 and 6 1997, and a large object that looked like a metal glove. The pyrokenetic was never much for reading, but she grabbed the videos and the glove and headed to the living room.  
  
It took anotehr few minutes to find the vcr under the trash, but she was sure there had to be one attached to the tv, she remembered him watching something in here while she was sleeping the night before.  
  
Slipping one tape into it's place, she flipped on the television and sat back. Atleast now she could watch what was probably a porn until she could think of something interesting. But then if it was a dirty movie, why was it hidden in the case?  
  
The screen lit up, relatively, to show a dark room with children lying in chains all around. They were all middle eastern, or somewhere lie that, it was hard to tell in the dark. None of them were moving too much and they all looked exhausted. Suddenly the camera whirled around to a door opening across the room. In stepped a man and woman, each in black and gray clothing, thie kind you see robbers in the movies wearing, along with metal gloves identicle to the one Ember had found.  
  
The woman had dark compextion, hair and eyes, the exact colors hard to determine. Then, in her eyes, a lightening bolt shot forward and snapped in a tiny explsion in the air. A scar drawn along her face, from above her left eye over her noxe and to the lips, ending in a hook.  
  
The man had red hair and brown eyes, and looked irish.in decent. She wasn't sure what made her think that, but it just seemed correct. He was playing with a flame, throwing it from the tip of one finger to the next, running over all five fingers and back up again.  
  
The woman knelt in, staring right into the camera. Her voice sounded dangerous, thick and lusting after something other then sex. "Oh good, Void is awake. Now I have a moment to see you one last time before this is over. You should have jsut done what you were told boy, now it's too late."  
  
The man laughed, his voice crackling like a fire. "We have set a bomb that will go off shortl. I am not a fool however, I know you will survive and I know that absorbing the energy surge will give you enough strength to free yourself. It won't matter though, because you will remember this forever, remember these children screamin, dying around you. That will haunt you long after we dissappear." He leaned down, coming very close to the camera. "I like you though, you have one last chance to reconsider, what do you say?" A large wad of red and yellow flem landed right above a brown eye.  
  
Without another word the two left the rom and whoever was behind the camera. It cut out shortly afterward, though it looked edited rather then turned off.  
  
Ember stared at the screen for some time, then when finding nothing more happened she pulled the tape from the vcr. After several minutes of debating, she slid a second tape in and sat back.  
  
This time the picture lit up brightly almost immediately, a forest surrounding the camera person. "Void touchdown. The other operatives should be meeting me soon, then the mission will be explained. Dark Operation 467, codename Dove slaughter, who the hell comes up with this shit? Do me a favore whoever is watching this, slap the shit out of the bitch in charge of naming these thigns." The voice was Noah's, Ember finally realized who it had to be behind the lens.  
  
Once again, the man and woman entered the sight range of the camera. This time they were frowning, with official looks on thier faces. The man spoke up, "Agents Inferno and Clatter, are you Void?"  
  
"No, I am super forest ranger, I heard there was a squirl in trouble nearby and flew to help immediately. Fucking idiots."  
  
The video was ruined from that point on, leaving nothing more then static and snow to teh watching green eyes. As quickly as possible, she threw in a third tape. "One more, just one more." She whispered, wondering about the order she had decided to watch them.  
  
This time, it popped up in mid conversation. The woman who was apparently Clatter was glaring into the lens. "What do you mean no?"  
  
Noah's voice broke through the silence that fallowed, fury making him scream. "I DON'T KILL KIDS, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT NO GOD DAMNED ORDERS, KIDS ARE OFF LIMITS PERIOD."  
  
"That's too bad Void." Her voice was dark and low, thick with anger.  
  
"Whatever bitch, you touch those kids and a thousand governments won't be able to hide you from me." The scene turned with the owner's head, then a sudden sound shot throught he air and Noah fell face first to the ground, the lens bouncing hard on the stone. Out of the corner of the screen the man was standing above, a still smoking muzzle poking out of the metal glove.  
  
Green eyes went wide when the tape was paused, for a second she wondered if she had moved onto the remote, but when she stood to look she saw a pair of dull, tired yellow eyes staring at her.  
  
She looked at her feet, she had been caught and now she deserved to be punished. After a few weeks of living with him, she thought she knew him well, but what she had just witness on those tapes made her think different. For a minute she wondered what he would do to her.  
  
"I hunted them down you know, for what they did. Took me four years." Noah walked slowly toward her, never taking her eyes from her's. Weither to see her response, or decide how to deal with her she didn't know. "While i searched, it was like I was just watching a continuous movie, surreal somehow. It was like a dream, and when I did dream, it was like my own personal hell, made by personal demons, created by my own actions. I have done evil things Sparky, that cannot be forgiven. It's probably best if you go." He finally turned from her, staring at the paused screen.  
  
Ember felt something inside of her coerced the words from her mind, or perhaps her heart, to her lips. "Tell me about the nightmares, is that why you drink all the time, and take all those pills?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment, then decided to answer. "The nightmares are about that night, I just keep invisioning thier faces as they screamed and begged for my help, but I couldn't help." When she made no response, he continued. "I drink and take the pills to block out the pain. You see, my powers to absorb let me live through alot, but at a price. The energy rips at my nerves, a constant agony that I have to live through every day."  
  
"What happens to all the energy?"  
  
"It fuels my strength speed and endurance. The more I absorb the more I can increase it." He was loking right at her now, facing her.  
  
"one more question, and this one is very important." Her face was serious, her features intense. "Can I have a drink? I think it might help with my pain."  
  
His eyebrow quirked, "What pain is that?"  
  
She pointed at him, "the pain in my ass."  
  
"Call me that again, and I will fuck your ass and be a real pain in it."  
  
A wicked smile came to her face, "Promises, promises." He simply turned away, frowning. 


	20. A head of the game

Starfire smiled brightly as she traveled with Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to the movie theater. Robin had been out on a lead when they had decided to go, knowing he could contact them if they were needed. Ghost and Cassie had stayed behind for some reason or other, she wasn't sure. In truth she thought they probably just wanted some time alone.

As a matter of fact, the two living spirits had left only ten minutes after the others, leaving with a tall man who said he needed thier help. His hair stood in odd locks that stuck out in every direction, and he wore a dark blue trench coat. Niether seemed to notice the cloud that hovered above him at all times, though after a time they did realize only the area around him was being rained on.

It took almost half an hour before they had finally decended into the cavern below the city. The couple were starting to have suspicions about the man as they moved farther below the surface. Just when Ghost was going to question him further, they walked into a large chamber with a stone statue in the center. In a flash the titan was standing before it, studying every aspect. It took only a moment for him to realize this must be the Terra he had read about in the computer archives.

Turning to the other man he floated along. "Why did you bring us here? Who are you?"

"I am Alden, a simple sorcerer, nothing more. You are here because you can do something I can't, free her." A long narrow finger gestured at the statue, a broad grin on the man's face.

"What makes you think I can help her?" Green and violet eyes turned to stare at the stone figure once again. She wasn't dead, otherwise he could speak with her. Therefor, she had to be simple stuck inside.

"I have alot of power, but none over the elements of body and mind. You however," Alden gestured to Cassie, "Created a body for her, so you have to have some abilities in those feilds. If you can't do it, there may be no real hope."

"I can try, but only if you tell me why you want to help her so badly?" Though the other man was taller, Ghost seemed to tower over him like a gargoyle looking out at intruders, forboding and dangerous. It was a reflex from hanging around Robin too long.

The shaggy man seemed unfazed, simply walking over to the silent earthen woman. "I was drawn to her, I can't explain it, it's like how lightening is drawn to the ground. It just has to be, you know?"

Taking his words at face value, he grasped each side of the blond's head and concentrated on her mind. After a long moment, his eyes opened and glowed brightly in swirling greena nd violet colors. He saw nothing.

Within the recesses of her mind, Terra felt something calling to her. Turning, she moved toward it. What ever it was, it had a comforting feeling to it, if a bit overwhelming. In what seemed like an eternity, she felt she had come no closer to it. Stopping she felt about to cry in frustration, the second voice in she didn't know how long and she couldn't reach it. Then she felt it, strong hands grasping her own and pulling her up. She could feel whatever it was pulling at her powers, demanding that they do as it commanded. She tried to fight it, but trapped for so long, had no strength to do so. Relenting, she started to cry. She almost screamed when she could actually feel the teers on her cheeks.

Two blue eyes opened nad then closed again, upon seeing a real person Terra had simply fainted. Ghost already lay unconscience the second she had changed back, the energy drained from him completely.

Though they both only felt it take a moment, the other's in the room had waited for over an hour to witness the results. Alden grinned, and Cassie was just amazed at all the surprises her love seemed to be full of.

Back at the tower, the Boy Wonder walked through the door in a huff, the lead having been bogus. His mood only worsened when he noticed no one else around. Walking to the kitchen, he poured a glass of milk and saw a scrap of paper on the table. He almost spit milk all over it while reading.

Dearest Friend Robin,

I do believe we must talk about how we are to one another, so I have left the others and will be waiting for you on the point that makes out. Please come alone. It may also be wise to bring some form of protection.

Your Dearest Friend Starfire

Robin perked up immediately, running down the hall to change into a new outfit. Grabbing a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he left everything else behind, figuring it would just slow them down if she wanted him to bring protection. The proud man was being led by the smaller and only slightly more determined head. He was so excited that he was barely dressed before running to the garage and jumping onto the R-cycle. Zooming of into the night, he never noticed the pink eyes that watched him leave or the prplish-black demona dn snuck in before the garage door shut completely.

Turning the throttle into high gear, he dissappeared toward thier appointed meeting place. Just as his bike began to climb the mountain, a downpour started that soaked him completely. He only hoped that Star had something to cover her from the rain until he got there.

He needed worry however, since said red head was laughing wildly about the movie she and her friends had just witnessed and stepping into the tower just before the water had begun to fall. Looking around, they decided Ghost and Cassie must have gone out, while Robin was apparently not back yet.

The Tameraniun smiled, "I do have one question thought friends, what did that little piece of latex do?"

Beast Boy smiled evily, he was so happy he couldn't explain it to the naive woman. He turned and was duely impressed at only his lover being present behind him. The metal man could move quieter than any of them when he was avoiding something like this. Raven sighed deeply, realizing she was stuck with answering her question.

"It's to protect him during sex." Her monotone voice seemed a little lower and exhausted than usual. Inside she was wondering why her and the green fucker she was fucking hadn't invested in such a thing before or after the birth of thier child.

"Ah." Starfire was turning to leave, then whipped around with an innocent look. "What would he need to be protected from during sex? Oh no, there aren't fang in the siltraaats of women on this planet are there?"

Beast Boy's silent laughter could be heard through out the tower. (Oxymoron, but if anyone could do it, he could.) Raven suddenly felt the urge to cry for the true death of innocents about to take place.

Robin sat on a flat stone, watching the lights of the city shut down sections at a time, leaving only the street lamps to eluminate the streets below. He had been sitting here for almost two hours now and Starfire still hadn't shown. Slowly he began to rise, until he heard a rustling in the bushes to his left. Smiling, he moved in that direction. "Star, is that you?" another motion in the shadows and rain. "Why did you wait so long to meet me? I got your note a while ago."

The light near the trees that lined either side of the cliff that was make out point was almost nonexistant. There was enough light to see a faint outline standing among the groth, neither moving forward or retreating as he came closer. He was almost close enough to see even through the darkness when a rattling noise came from directly behind him, causing him to whirl around in response.

Standing on two back legs and with four arms stretched out in different directions, stood a lizard like woman. A two tails whipped from one side to the other, each covered with thick barbs that dripped with a purple fluid. Behind several hard plates over the face, a very faminine mouth smiled wickidly.

Robin remember too late that he had left his utility belt and staff at home. Pushing himself before the person in the trees, he prepared to fight hand to hand. "Stay back Starfire." He didn't know why he had said it, she was more than capable of protecting herself. It just felt like his responsibility since they were out on a date.

Surprise took him completely as a large, strong hand jerked him around. He barely caught a glimpse of very light hair before a fist rammed into his face ans sent him flying backward. "I don't think you have to worry much about her, just about yourself kid."

The Boy Wonder caught himself in midflight nad flipped to stand face to face with the shadowy figure. "Who are you, and what have you done with Starfire?" His eyes burned with intensity as he glared at the person.

"She was never here, and I am shocked at how simple it was to fool you. It just proves how inferior humans really are. As for who I am." He stepped from the shadows, a tall muscular demon with deep red skin and a tail. His other wing had been ripped ff in a moment of uncontrolable rage. Silver eyes glowed brightly in the dim light. "You needn't bother asking, since you won't live to repeat it."

Robin charged forward, preparing to beat the things head off. Unfortunately, in his anger at being tricked, he completely forgot about the monstrosity now behind him. A large barb sank into the skin of his shoulder, stopping only when it touched bone. This sent him into a roll forward, kneeling on the ground while trying to dislodge the spur. Pain ran through his body as he finally yanked it free and tried to stand. The poison had already begun coarsing through his viens though, and his lack of strength forced him to the ground. His eyes were hazing over when the two attackers stepped closer to him, both laughing. He got to see what his fate would be as the demon's tail rose up, an axe like weapon attached, and swung down the instant he fell into darkness.

Starfire knew it was a dream, but she couldn't help but moan louder as Robin rammed into her more forcibly. Normally her dreams were soft, slow and passionate. This was far from that, and she was loving every second of it. She flet her peak quickly decending upon her, and at the same time felt herself waking up. Cursing, she concentrated on the sensation. It hit her at the exact same moment that sleep deserted her.

Opening her eyes, she stared at the wall in utter confusion, there were a pair of hands on her that were not her own. One was placed on her inner thigh, just barely not touching her soaking wet pussy, while theother was tightly girpping her breast.

Thinking it was Robin, she turnedto either confront him for this or kiss him. She would decide when she saw his face.

When her head turned to look at him her breath caught in her throat in a silent scream.

Raven stretched and opened her eyes. Moving ever so slightly, she felt a large hard objects between her thighs. Smiling lightly she closed her eyes again. "You horny little puppy, can't you even wait until I wake all the way up to taste me?" After a replyless moment she reopened her eyes and saw her green skinned lover giving her a confused look from the bathroom door, a toothbrush in his mouth.

Violet orbs widened and with a jerk the blanket was sent across the room. There, lying between her legs was a pale head with black hair and a mask. Blood covered the sheets and was smared over her legs. Raven screamed with all her might, jumping from the bed. At the same instant another scream came from Starfire's room.

BB and the goth ran from the room to check on her. Cyborg came behind them and glanced into thier room to see the head lying on the matress. He never saw the demoness come behind him and place the electro magnetic disk on his back just above his motion circuts. Before he could shout, he was dragged away into the shadows.

Robin's severed head looked on. 


End file.
